


Geszeft, którego nie było

by Hek



Category: Ziemia obiecana | The Promised Land - Andrzej Wajda, Ziemia obiecana | The Promised Land - Władysław Reymont
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polski | Polish, Prequel, brudna forsa, burdele, kluby walki, knajpy, kochajmy polskie fandomy, podejrzane interesa, polska klasyka, używki, wszyscy wiemy że Moryc Welt jest gejem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że ten interes MUSI się udać, oni zaś zarobią na nim mnóstwo pieniędzy.Ale nic z tego!Karol postanawia więc dać szalbierzom nauczkę, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że nic w tej historii nie jest takie, jakie mu się wydaje.





	Geszeft, którego nie było

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



> Niniejszym oznajmiam, że fanfik poniższy należy do kategorii guilty pleasure, dlatego NIE przepraszam za to, że:  
> \- w jednym tekście występują młodzi Pszoniak i Olbrychski oraz współczesny Tom Hardy,  
> \- postacie z książkowej i filmowej "Ziemi obiecanej" są zmiksowane zarówno jeśli chodzi o cechy charakteru, jak i wyglądu (Maks jest raczej książkowy, Moryc i Karol - raczej filmowi),  
> \- ...a tak poza tym wykreślcie trzy nazwiska i jedną nazwę miejscową to otrzymacie opowiadanie własne,  
> \- "Ziemia obiecana" radośnie flirtuje z przeróżnymi produktami popkultury takimi jak "Peaky Blinders" czy "Taboo" (tak, jestem w pełni świadoma, że to nie te same czasy),  
> \- fanfikowa Ryga przypomina lokację z gry RPG, składającą się z doków, knajp i piętnastu burdeli,  
> \- stylizacja językowa ma z Reymontem mniej więcej tyle wspólnego, co Dehnel z Twardochem... a jak już jesteśmy przy Twardochu, to pięściarz Jakub także pojawia się tutaj nie bez kozery. 
> 
> To powiedziawszy, ostrzegłszy i nie przeprosiwszy, życzę udanej zabawy. Kochajmy polskie fandomy, albowiem tyle w nich potencjału!

 

 

Smród gorzałki był tak silny, że samo wdychanie tych wyziewów z piekła rodem groziło _katzenjammer_ dnia następnego. Puste flaszki, miski z niedojedzoną strawą i talerze pełne niedopałków (Oho, pomyślał Karol na widok resztek cygara, Grünberg nieźle stoi, skoro stać go na takie specjały) walały się wszędzie: na stole, na podłodze, nawet na parapetach. Szkło trzaskało pod podeszwami butów. Całość przywodziła na myśl efekty rewizji – szczególnie, że pościel była rozbebeszone, jakby ktoś usiłował ją rozpruć – ale ślady biesiady przeczyły tej hipotezie. Z racji braku krzeseł, łóżka Moryca i Maksa służyły za siedziska dla kilku osób. Łóżko Karola ocalało tylko dlatego, że nie dało się, siedząc na nim, sięgać wygodnie po przekąski i bimber.

Teraz leżał na nim Moryc Welt, z koszulą zakrywającą głowę. Widocznie przeszkadzało mu światło. Do pasa był nagi – pijaństwo rozgrzało go tego stopnia, że nawet chłód nie robił na nim wrażenia – a jego chuda pierś unosiła się w rytmie oddechu. Znaczy – żyje jeszcze, pomyślał Borowiecki, lawirując między kawałkami rozbitej butelki. Wolał nie uszkodzić butów, miał tylko tę jedną parę i musiał w niej jakoś przebiedować do wiosny. Do diabła, co się tu działo?, deliberował dalej, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Gdy zobaczył na podłodze butelkę, w której na dnie ostało się trochę wódki, podniósł ją i przytknął do ust; ohydny smak od razu przepalił mu gardło, łzy napędził do oczu. Palinka, psia jej mać! Mocna jak sam diabeł. Maksa nie ma, co oznacza jedno z dwojga: albo interes się udał i Baum zabrał kolegów na lumpkę po mieście, albo zabrał na lumpkę, i owszem, ale nie z wdzięczności, tylko po to, żeby ich zmiękczyć i nakłonić do zmiany decyzji.

Tak czy owak, ta myśl nie dawała Borowieckiemu spokoju, to Moryc powinien być teraz z nimi. Moryc, nie Maks. Dlaczego zamienili się rolami? Przecież to zakrawa na kiepski _witz,_ zrobić z Maksa przewodnika po lupanarach – nie, żeby sam z nich nie korzystał, zdarzało mu się czasem, gdy bywał przy forsie, ale co innego korzystać, a co innego ubijać tam interesa, zachowując przy tym trzeźwość umysłu! Od tego był Moryc, który nawet zalany w pestkę potrafił liczyć pieniądze nie gorzej niż bankier. Nie bez przyczyny to on właśnie, najlepiej z ich trójki, rozumiał się na handlu.

Borowiecki miał ochotę rzucić w kolegę czymś ciężkim, powstrzymał się jednak i najpierw otworzył okno, żeby choć trochę oczyścić powietrze. Od razu powiało mrozem. Po bruku pod oknami przejechał wóz, a przekleństwa woźnicy – mieszanina łotewskiego i rosyjskiego, doprawiona trudną do określenia gwarą – doleciały aż na górę, gdzie mieszkania podnajmowali studenci. Karol postał jeszcze chwilę przy framudze, oddychając głęboko i dopijając wódkę, a gdy ją skończył, uznał nareszcie, że jest gotowy wysłuchać całej historii od początku.

To, że Moryc może nie być na to gotowy, nie obchodziło go wcale.

Koszula poszybowała na drugi koniec pokoju. Welt jęknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi, nie na wiele się to jednak zdało, bo Borowiecki szarpnął go w górę i usadził na łóżku jak szmacianą lalkę. Wody pod ręką nie miał, bimbru marnować nie chciał, więc do cucenia musiały wystarczyć wymierzane raz po raz policzki. Pomogło, choć nie od razu. Moryc, jeszcze półprzytomny, jeszcze z przymkniętymi oczyma, zaczął się szarpać, aż wreszcie odepchnął Karola i zaklął w jidysz, co najlepiej świadczyło o jego niedyspozycji, bo zwykle unikał jak ognia “chałaciarskiej mowy”.

– Gnaty mi połamiesz! – warknął z wyrzutem i przetarł przekrwione ślepia. – Przecież nie śpię, nie śpię już…  – Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. – Do diabła, Karol, zimno tu jak w psiarni, czyś ty do reszty rozum stracił? Wiesz przecież, jakie mam wrażliwe płuca!

Zamierzał chyba wstać z łóżka, żeby zamknąć okno, ale Borowiecki przytrzymał go w miejscu, używszy przy tym trochę zbyt wiele siły. Zawsze był od Moryca mocniejszy, ćwiczył się nawet w boksie, gdy tymczasem Welt wolał raczej przyjmować zakłady, niż narażać na szwank własną, cenną osobę. Z tego względu ich konfrontacje miały z góry przesądzony wynik. No, chyba że szło o zawody w niespaniu, piciu i wkuwaniu lekcyj na ostatnią chwilę, wówczas szli łeb w łeb, pozostawiając w tyle zarówno Maksa, jak i innych kolegów, choć, Bogiem a prawdą, nie był to raczej powód do chluby.

– Puść! Co cię napadło?

– Mnie? Mnie napadło? – Karol czuł, że jeszcze chwila i puszczą mu nerwy. – To nie ja dogorywam w piernatach w biały dzień, pijany jak świnia, gdy tymczasem Maks przepuszcza nasze pieniądze z bandą Berlińczyków. To nie ja, zamiast trzymać rękę na pulsie, gapię się w sufit! To nie ja zaprzepaściłem interes życia!

– Nie – zauważył Moryc nadspodziewanie trzeźwo. – Oczywiście, że nie ty, bo ty od początku miałeś go w dupie. Kto ci kazał pieprzyć córkę profesora Kaufmanna akurat _dzisiaj_? – wreszcie udało mu się wyrwać. Pokuśtykał w kierunku okna.  – Nie było cię tutaj, Karol, więc nie napadaj teraz na mnie, jakbym ci co najmniej szwagra ubił. Mówiłem: powinieneś przy tym być. Mówiłem? Ha! Mówiłem: nie zechcą ze mną gadać, bo nie lubią Żydów. Mówiłem? I dobrze, psia mać, mówiłem, bo ja się znam na ludziach, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ty pieprzony… – urwał nagle. – Cholera, będę rzygał.

Karol nie skomentował, po prostu przyniósł wiadro. Potem zaś usiadł na poprzednim miejscu i czekał, aż tamten skończy, modląc się w duchu, by nie trwało to tak długo, jak poprzednim razem. Zabiję go kiedyś, myślał przy tym, zgrzytając zębami ze złości, i taki będzie koniec mojej kariery: żadnych pieniędzy, żadnej sławy, tylko carski kryminał lub od razu zsyłka na Sybir, bo co się będą żołdacy cackać z jakimś Polaczkiem, w dodatku herbowym? Ja jestem cierpliwy człowiek, moja cierpliwość jest niezmierzona, ale Moryc... Moryc Welt to dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Nagle dotarło do niego to, co wcześniej usłyszał. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to: nie znoszą Żydów? – zapytał, obserwując Moryca, który ocierał właśnie usta wierzchem dłoni. Rude kłaki, mokre od potu, wpadały mu do oczu. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie. – Moryc, ty sam nie znosisz Żydów, a zwłaszcza własnej rodziny, ale jakoś nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało w robieniu z nimi geszeftów. Chcesz mi wmówić, że Grünberg tak się obłowił, że stać go teraz na bycie wybrednym?

Moryc sięgnął po słój po ogórkach i napił się z niego w desperacji, resztę wody wylawszy sobie na łeb. Liście kopru utknęły mu we włosach, przez co wyglądał jak aktor, który właśnie umknął ze sceny. Nawet jego bladość mogła uchodzić za efekty charakteryzacji. Właściwie byłoby to prawie śmieszne, och, Karol tak bardzo chciałby móc po prostu parsknąć śmiechem na ten widok albo choćby zironizować jak zwykle, ale coś go powstrzymywało: może wyraz oczu Moryca, może grymas jego ust, a może żebra wyraźnie rysujące się pod skórą naznaczoną sińcami (Moja to sprawka, pomyślał nagle, czując do siebie odrazę). A może chodziło wyłącznie o to, że znowu znaleźli się pod kreską, a co za tym idzie, znowu będą musieli pożyczać, lawirować, płaszczyć się i blagować na całego, byleby tylko przetrwać kolejny miesiąc, bo na wsparcie z domów nie mogli już liczyć. Ten interes z Grünbergiem miał ich postawić na nogi.

Cóż, najwidoczniej los po raz kolejny  postanowił z nich zakpić.

– Moryc. – Irytacja uleciała z Karola tak szybko, jak się zjawiła. Ustąpiła miejsca innym uczuciom – _Moryc_!  – Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, więc, nie dbając więcej o odłamki szkła, zaczął wędrować po izbie. Machinalnie podnosił z ziemi różne przedmioty, żeby je odłożyć na blat stołu. – Odkujemy się jeszcze, zobaczysz. Niech diabli wezmą tych Niemiaszków, na co nam oni? Znajdziemy innych chętnych, w Rydze nie brakuje takich, co chcą się dorobić. Moryc? Hej, Moryc? – zaniepokoił się wreszcie, bo Welt nadal milczał, nie próbując nawet zatrzasnąć okna, choć jeszcze przed chwilą narzekał, że mu strasznie zimno.

Ktoś wchodził po schodach, ale musieli to być lokatorzy z niższego piętra, bo głosy szybko umilkły. Gdzieś gotowano strawę. Przez szczeliny w drzwiach do pokoju studentów wpadał zapach kapusty, co przypomniało Karolowi, że od rana nie miał w ustach niczego poza bimbrem. Kiszki zagrały mu marsza, ale nie zaryzykował i nie próbował wyławiać grzybków z salaterki, domyślając się w nich wyrobu Olgi Iwanownej, wdowy po kamieniczniku, która swego czasu struła obiadem własnego męża. Aż tak zdesperowany nie był. W zamian za to zamknął wreszcie okno, odcinając pokój zarówno od mrozu jak i ulicznego gwaru, a potem chwycił pierwszą lepszą koszulę, jaka leżała na wierzchu (sądząc po rozmiarach: należącą do Maksa) i okrył nią Morycowi ramiona. Tamten nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby ją włożyć.

– Kazali mi wyjść – powiedział, gdy Karol tracił już nadzieję, że dowie się czegokolwiek. – To Maks od początku ciągnął rozmowy, zresztą on je przecież nakręcił. To znaczy… – Koszula byłaby spadła mu z pleców, gdyby jej nie przytrzymał. – To znaczy przyszliśmy razem i po drodze nic nie wskazywało, że będą jakieś problemy, ale potem usłyszałem, że z Żydkami to oni się nie zadają, że im takie zadawanie ubliża, więc wziąłem flaszkę i wyszedłem, co miałem robić? Nasz Maks ma swoje wady, ale idiotą nie jest, liczyłem, że doprowadzi rzecz do końca, ale doprowadził tylko do tego, że nas Olga Iwanowna wyrzuci na zbite pyski za dewastację spiżarni.

Karol przetarł oczy palcami. Nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie chciał uwierzyć.

Przede wszystkim w głowie mu się nie mieściło, że Maks Baum, ten Maks, który zawsze pochylał się nad niedolą maluczkich, ot tak pogodził się ze zmianą planu i pozwolił Berlińczykom wleźć sobie na głowę kosztem Moryca. Mieli we trzech niewiele skrupułów, szczególnie, gdy szło o pieniądze, ale tej jednej zasady trzymali się zawsze: za sobą stali murem i nie było takiej siły, która jednego zwróciłaby przeciwko drugiemu. Przynajmniej tak wyglądało do tej pory. A ty?, odezwał się cichy głos w głowie Karola; ten głos, który zawsze sprowadzał go na ziemię, gdy myśli za bardzo bujały w obłokach. Co ty byś zrobił na jego miejscu? Czy na pewno przerwałbyś wszystko na pierwszą wzmiankę o Żydkach, czy wziąłbyś Moryca na stronę i wyklarował mu, że pieniądz nie śmierdzi, niezależnie od tego, czy pochodzi od człowieka, czy świni w ludzkiej powłoce? Ha, zapewne nawet tego nie musiałbyś robić. Sam Moryc by cię ofuknął, żeś sentymentalny jak panna ze dwora i żebyś brał, co ci dają, zamiast kręcić nosem, bo taki geszeft nie zdarza się kilka razy na tydzień. Dziwne tylko, że Baum zgodził się na to tak po prostu, zamiast wybuchnąć oburzeniem i rozpędzić towarzystwo na cztery wiatry.

Bał się mojej reakcji, uświadomił sobie Karol. Wiedział, jak mi zależy na tych cholernych Niemcach i uznał, że przerwanie rozmów tuż przed finiszem to ostatnie, na co może sobie pozwolić. A Moryc, no cóż, Moryc utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że ma słuszność, choć w głębi duszy cała sytuacja ubodła go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać.

Przeklęty Moryc. Przeklęty Maks. Po trzykroć przeklęty Grünberg, niech mu ziemia ciężką będzie, gdy ktoś zrobi światu przysługę i zaciuka go wreszcie w ciemnej uliczce. Co mi przyszło do głowy, żeby wchodzić w układy z takim kanciarzem?

Zaklął i uderzył pięścią w blat stołu. Naczynia zadrżały, a popielniczka przesunęła się na samą krawędź i niewiele brakowało, a byłaby spadła na ziemię, tłukąc się na kawałki. Karol był tak zły na siebie, że przy okazji obwiniał o własne grzechy cały świat dookoła, włączając w to najbliższych przyjaciół.

– Duraki! – wybuchnął. – Jak mi Bóg miły, duraki jeden z drugim! Dlaczego ciągnęliście tę farsę dalej, skoro widzieliście przecież, musieliście widzieć, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie?

– Nie było cię tutaj, Karol.

– Nie. Nie było – potwierdził, mrużąc oczy. – Nie było mnie, ponieważ ktoś musi chadzać na te wszystkie głupie bankiety, popołudniowe herbatki i koncerty, żeby utrzymywać kontakty. Padło na mnie. Myślisz, że sprawia mi to przyjemność? Że to dla mnie rozrywka, słuchać starej raszpli, której się zdaje, że gra na fortepianie jak jakiś Chopin? Ubieraj się, Moryc, wychodzimy!

Nie czekając na reakcję kolegi, sam zaczął zapinać mu tę nieszczęsną koszulę, o dwa rozmiary na niego za dużą, a potem wcisnął mu do rąk płaszcz, który od dawna domagał się wymiany na nowy: łata goniła łatę, podszewkę przeżarły mole. Płaszcz miał tylko jedną zaletę – był ciepły – i dlatego ocalał, w czym wydatnie pomogło mu skąpstwo Moryca i jego niechęć do wizyt u krawca.

– Zwariowałeś? Co masz zamiar zrobić? – bronił się Welt. – Przeszukać wszystkie speluny na starym mieście? To jest przegrana sprawa, wierz mi, Grünberg poszedł z Maksem tylko dlatego, że mało mu było zabawy u nas, przy bimbrze. Żadnych umów już nie podpisze...

– I bardzo dobrze. – Karol popchnął kolegę w stronę drzwi. Tamten zachwiał się nieco, ale jakimś cudem nie upadł – bo ja wcale nie chcę, żeby ten suczy syn podpisywał cokolwiek. A co do Maksa…  – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Maks nie ma zbyt bogatej wyobraźnie, gdy chodzi o lokale, drogi przyjacielu, więc wystarczy iść po jego tropach i liczyć na łut szczęścia. Wierz mi, znajdziemy go szybciej, niż ty zdążysz wytrzeźwieć.

*

Na podwórku cuchnęło moczem i zepsutym mięsem. To zabawne, pomyślał Karol, uważając, by nie oprzeć się o ścianę i nie zabrudzić płaszcza, zejdziesz tylko z uczęszczanych szlaków i wpadasz wprost do kloaki. Od tej strony miasto nie wygląda już tak pięknie. Liczą się tylko frontony kamienic, to one są jak kochanki, które obsypuje się prezentami; dopieszczane, pyszniące się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, bogate w ozdoby. A podwórka? Cóż, podwórka pozostawia się samym sobie, niech zdychają jak ten kot na kupie zamarzniętego błota. Nikt po nich płakać nie będzie.

Nieopodal Moryc Welt, zgięty w pół, wyrzygiwał z siebie wnętrzności. Z wysokości gzymsu obserwowało go stadko gołębi. Trwało to wszystko na tyle długo, że Karol zdążył zmarznąć na kość, ale nie było rady, palinka musiała z Moryca wypłynąć raz a dobrze, bo tylko to mogło mu przywrócić przytomność umysłu. Ej, ej, potrzebuję cię tutaj, stary draniu, tłumaczył Morycowi Karol, gdy szli w kierunku piwiarni Brechta, ślizgając się na bruku, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, już niedaleko. Sądząc po objawach, w grę wchodziło więcej bimbru niż jedna flaszka – Welt struł się dokumentnie, a czasu na kurację mieli niewiele, bo nazajutrz Grünberg i jego kompani wracali do Berlina. Pozostawała więc kuracja ostateczna, _vis maior_ w postaci palców wciśniętych do gardła. Dobrze, że udało im się przynajmniej zejść z ulicy przed tym “potopem”, gorzej, że Moryc naprawdę czuł się fatalnie i Borowieckiemu przemknęło nawet przez głowę, czy nie warto byłoby pokazać go Jaśkowi Chołoniewskiemu. A co, jeśli to jakaś poważna historia? Co, jeśli ten wariat nie tylko wypił za dużo, ale i zapił palinką coś, czego w żadnym razie nie powinien próbować…? Szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nawet, gdyby chcieli odwiedzić Chołoniewskiego (jego lokum znajdowało się w pobliżu), nie miało to sensu, bo o tej porze na pewno siedział jeszcze w szpitalu, a do szpitala było im nie po drodze.

Trzasnęło okno. Wyjrzała przez nie kobieta, zwabiona hałasem, ale upewniwszy się, że na podwórku nie dzieje się nic ciekawego, szybko zniknęła w głębi mieszkania. Pora była wczesna, ale z pobliskiej piwiarni Brechta już dobiegały śpiewy i głośne okrzyki. Na pewno tam poszli, pomyślał Karol, Maks, jak każdy Niemiec w Rydze, zawsze zaczyna wędrówkę od Brechta, a potem co najwyżej zmienia lokale, jeśli ma na to pieniądze. Głowę dam, że właśnie tam ich zabrał, choć Bóg mi świadkiem, nie mam pojęcia, co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć – zbłaźnić się jeszcze bardziej? Do diabła, gdybym tylko wiedział, co tam się działo, w naszym pokoju, gdy Moryc przytulał flaszkę w kanciapie stróża, byłoby mi łatwiej ocenić sytuację! A tak? Bazuję na domysłach, wyobraźnia podsuwa mi obrazy, które równie dobrze mogą być fikcją, i nie mam nawet pewności, czy Maks poszedł z Grünbergiem z własnej woli, czy został do tego zmuszony siłą…

Tknęło go nagle i w kilku krokach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od Moryca.

– Sam szedł? – Nigdy nie umiał czekać, czekanie doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. – Moryc? Widziałeś jak Maks wychodził z pokoju? – dotknął jego pochylonych pleców i przejechał dłonią aż do karku, który wychylał się z futrzanego kołnierza. Skóra Welta była mokra od potu i buchało z niej ciepło.

Moryc zacharczał w odpowiedzi. Trząsł się jak w febrze, a słowa zupełnie nie chciały go słuchać. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wybełkotał, że i owszem, widział Maksa wychodzącego z pokoju, Maksa podpitego, Maksa obejmującego ramieniem Grünbergowego kolegę, który opowiadał mu jakąś zabawną historię, bo obaj podśmiewali się jak para sztubaków, i naprawdę – wierz mi, Karol – nie wyglądało to na _raptus puellae_.

_Raptus puellae_ , kurwa. Nie wytrzymam i zabiję ich wszystkich, pomyślał Karol po raz kolejny tego dnia i, jakby wtórując wrogim instynktom, wymacał w kieszeni nóż, zabrany z mieszkania. Innej broni nie posiadał i zaczynał tego żałować, wpadł bowiem na pewien pomysł. Ryzykowny, co prawda, ale możliwy do realizacji, o ile Moryc dojdzie do siebie, bo to on znał człowieka, którego teraz potrzebowali – Karol nie zamierzał kontaktować się z kimś takim na własną rękę! Abram Rosenberg, tak się nazywał. Raz jeden mieli z nim do czynienia, gdy pożyczyli pieniądze na procent i nie mogli ich oddać, a wierzyciel posłał po nie grupę “poborców” z piekła rodem. Potem mocno się pilnowali, żeby płacić swoje długi w terminie.

Zajęty obmyślaniem strategii, nie spostrzegł, że zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho. Dopiero po dłużej chwili dotarło do niego, że Moryc nie pochyla się już nad hałdą śniegu, tylko stoi sztywno wyprostowany, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Na podwórku panował mrok niemal zupełny, bo słońce zdążyło skryć się za dachami kamienic, ale nawet w tak skąpym świetle Borowiecki dostrzegł wyraz napięcia na twarzy Welta. Jakby z góry wiedział, co planuję, pomyślał z konsternacją, i zamierzał mi to wyperswadować, zanim do reszty się pogrążę. Ile razy bywało tak w przeszłości? Może gdybym go słuchał wtedy, gdy tłumaczył mi, że z Grünbergiem to szyty grubymi nićmi szwindel, nie stalibyśmy tu teraz, na tym mrozie, oskubani do zera i z mieczem Damoklesa wiszącym nad łbami. Ale nie słuchałem i nie ma co teraz płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Albo załatwimy tę sprawę dzisiaj, raz na zawsze, albo stracimy szacunek, czyli jedyny kapitał, jaki nam został. Stawiając rzecz w taki sposób, jasne jest chyba, że nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko poprosić o pomoc kogoś, kto zamiast rozplątywać węzły, rozcina je ostrzem noża.

– Lepiej ci już, przyjacielu? – zagaił na próbę, ale Welta trudno było nabrać na gładkie słówka. Skrzywił pysk od razu, jakby ktoś go napoił piołunem i dźgnął Karola palcem prosto w pierś.

– Nie wciskaj mi tu bajery – powiedział niezbyt wyraźnie – widzę przecież, że coś ci się wylęgło pod tą durna kopułą. Jestem może chory, ale nie głupi! Od razu ci mówię, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

– Z czego?

– Z tego, co żeś wykombinował, cokolwiek to jest. Po co mnie ciągnąłeś aż tutaj, Brechta chcesz spalić? Wiesz przecież, że cię zlinczują. I nie wmawiaj mi, że po kieszeniach szperałeś tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy została ci czysta chustka do nosa, nie ze mną takie numery…

Urwał nagle i złapał się za głowę, jakby za moment miała mu odpaść. Mimo to, Karol popatrzył na niego z niechętnym szacunkiem. Niech mnie diabli, ten człowiek to urodzony szuler, pomyślał, czyżby naprawdę zdradzały mnie gesty? Muszę bardziej uważać na to, co robię, bo widać skupiam się na tym za mało, a to mi może w przyszłości pokrzyżować plany.

– No? – Moryc nie dawał za wygraną. – Wydusisz to wreszcie z siebie, czy poczekamy, aż któryś z mieszkańców spuści na nas wiadro pomyj?

Miał rację, znów budzili zainteresowanie. Kobieta, która wcześniej wyglądała przez okno, wróciła, by przypatrywać się intruzom, zawłaszczającym podwórko. Nie wyglądała przyjaźnie. Podobnie jak drągal o fizjonomii wykidajły z portu, który właśnie zmierzał w kierunku bramy, roztaczając wokół smród gnijących śledzi; smród tak koszmarny, że wszystko inne, włącznie z padliną i bimbrem Moryca, zdawało się przy nim morską bryzą.

Mężczyzna, o dziwo, minął ich bez słowa i wyszedł na przeciwległą ulicę – podwórko miało przebitkę, więc skrócił sobie w ten sposób drogę do Brechta. Nie szukał zaczepki. Obaj z Morycem wiedzieli jednak, że drugi raz mogą nie mieć tyle szczęścia – nie lubiono tu obcych, szczególnie po zmroku. Na ulicach zapalono już latarnie. Ich słaby poblask docierał nawet tutaj, wydobywając z mroku zarysy przedmiotów, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wydawały się zwyczajne: zydel bez nogi, dziurawa miednica, dziecięca zabawka, teraz zaś wzbudzały obawę, jakby ktoś je ożywił i zamierzał poszczuć na ludzi. Odgłosy dalsze, takie jak bicie dzwonów, turkot kół na bruku i śpiew portowych świstawek, mieszały się z tymi bliższymi, domowymi, dobiegającymi zza ściany. Gdzieś tam, za murem, modlono się w jidysz. Wyżej rozgorzała kłótnia. Płakało jakieś dziecko, trzaskały rondle, kobiety rozmawiały, przygotowując posiłek, a w suterenie ktoś bez przerwy wałkował na skrzypcach tę samą melodię. Kamienica tętniła życiem – chorobliwym, pospiesznym, nieokiełznanym. Wrogim. To nie jest nasz świat, pomyślał Karol, wciskając ręce w kieszenie płaszcza, możemy z niego wydusić wszystko, co nam potrzebne, ludzi, kapitał, ba, nawet rozrywkę, ale nie zrozumiemy go nigdy. A to przecież dom w niezłej lokalizacji, nie zaś baraki tuż przy jatkach. Nie wspominając już o dokach!

– Dobrze. – Karol sam nie wiedział, na co właściwie się zgadza: na opuszczenie podwórka, czy może na taki a nie inny obraz świata? – Chodźmy stąd, zaprowadzę cię do mieszkania Jaśka, poczekasz tam, aż skończy dyżur.

– Nie.

– Co: nie?

– To także ci się nie uda. – Moryc chwycił go pod ramię i lekko pociągnął w kierunku bramy. – Nie zamierzam pisać do twojego ojca listu z kondolencjami, marny ze mnie pismak. Ja mam w głowie liczby, nie litery, wiesz o tym dobrze.

Był przekonany, że idą do piwiarni. Karol nie wyprowadzał go z błędu aż do chwili, gdy od drzwi wejściowych dzieliło ich kilka kroków – i dwóch podpitych robotników z portu, którzy tarasowali przejście, rozmawiając po niemiecku z dziwnym akcentem, jakby dla żadnego z nich nie był to ojczysty język. Moryc chciał ich minąć, jedną nogą był już nawet na schodach, ale w tym momencie Karol przytrzymał go w miejscu i uniemożliwił dalszą wędrówkę. Nie tędy droga, mówiło jego spojrzenie. Wskazał głową ulicę, która odbijała w prawo i ginęła w mroku – rząd latarni kończył się tuż za Brechtem, jakby nie starczyło funduszy na jego kontynuację, dalej zaś pozostawało błądzić na ślepo i mieć nadzieję, że chodnik będzie łaskawy dla butów. W Rydze, tak jak w większości portowych miast, wszystkie drogi prowadzą właśnie do portu. Ta nie stanowiła wyjątku. Rzecz w tym, że wiodła nie do głównego nadbrzeża, lecz nieco w bok, gdzie cumowały pomniejsze barki, otoczone od strony lądu magazynami, wśród których łatwo było sprzedać lub kupić towary, które, jeśli ufać przepisom, w ogóle nie powinny trafiać na handel. Władze udawały, że tego nie widzą. To znaczy robiono od czasu do czasu obławy dla zachowania pozorów, ale w gruncie rzeczy nikomu nie zależało, by ten proceder się skończył, chodziło raczej o to, by za bardzo nie rzucał się w oczy.

– Co, do cho… – zaczął Moryc, gdy odeszli na tyle daleko od piwiarni, że nie było ich stamtąd widać, ale Karol wszedł mu w słowo.

– Abram Rosenberg – powiedział krótko. – Mówi ci to coś?

Moryc nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego oddech był płytki, chrapliwy, twarz czerwona z wysiłku. Wyglądał tak, jakby za moment miał dostać palpitacji serca. Nie gestykulował swoim zwyczajem, tylko zastygł w bezruchu na środku ulicy i chyba nie spostrzegł nawet wozu węglarza, bo byłby wpadł pod koła, gdyby go Karol nie odepchnął. Wozak zaklął, wygrażając im pięścią. Cały był umazany pyłem, więc jego twarz bardziej przypominała gębę demona niż ludzką facjatę, szczególnie w tak skąpym świetle. Gdy zniknął za zakrętem, Moryc pochylił się, żeby zwymiotować, ale na próżno, bo wyrzucił już z żołądka wszystko, co zjadł w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin. Na dnie pozostała jedynie żółć.

Przełknął ślinę z odrazą.

– Nie tędy – odezwał się w końcu.  – Nie ma sensu tłuc się do portu po próżnicy, nie spotkamy tam teraz nikogo ważnego.

– Prowadź w takim razie – zaproponował Karol, z trudem kryjąc podniecenie. A więc jego podejrzenia były słuszne, Moryc naprawdę wiedział, gdzie znaleźć Abrama Rosenberga! To rozwiązywało przynajmniej jeden z problemów: nie musieli błądzić po Rydze jak ślepy z kulawym, szukając kogoś, kto z racji swego fachu potrafił rozpływać się w powietrzu. – Weź tylko pod uwagę, że wcześniej musimy zaopatrzyć się w broń.

– Już ty się w nic nie musisz zaopatrywać, Karol. – Uśmiech na twarzy Moryca był straszny i odległy od wesołości jak dzień od nocy. – Tam, gdzie się wybieramy, wystarczą ci pięści. I obyś nie stracił kondycji, bo będę musiał na ciebie postawić forsę, której nie posiadam, a jestem przywiązany do swojej głowy i wolałbym, żeby nikt mi jej dzisiaj nie strącił z karku.

Przez chwilę Borowiecki nie rozumiał, o czym mowa – a raczej bardzo starał się nie zrozumieć – i tylko serce dudniło mu w piersi bardziej szaleńczo niż powinno. Krew uderzyła do głowy. Jeszcze nie sformułował tej myśli, jeszcze bronił się przed nią jak panna przed swatami, ale już, na wpół świadomie, wychodził naprzeciw swojemu losowi. Nie musiał zamykać oczu, żeby wróciły wspomnienia. Wyobraźnię miał plastyczną, czasem aż nadto plastyczną, co bywało kłopotliwe, więc w jednej chwili wyrosła przed nim ubita ziemia splamiona krwią, leżące na niej ciało oraz tłum gęsty jak w jarmark tuż przed świętami. Sypały się drobniaki, smród ciał mieszał się z metalicznym zapachem posoki. Ramię, przytrzymane w górze przez kogoś, kto krzyczy na całe gardło, że Polaczek wygrał, pulsowało bólem; to moje ramię, przemknęło mu przez głowę, to ja, to ja zwyciężyłem, choć nikt w to nie wierzył, no, może poza Morycem… A właśnie, gdzie jest Moryc? Musiał się skupić, żeby obrazy przestały uciekać na boki, jak szkiełka w kalejdoskopie, ale w końcu dopiął swego. Tam był, próbował przedrzeć się przez ciżbę w kierunku ringu, w ruch poszły łokcie, ba, chyba nawet pięści. Bez powodzenia. W końcu, jakby wyczuwając, że Karol szukał go wzrokiem, zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie drogi, wyciągnął szyję i popatrzył wprost na niego, podskakując przy tym i machając plikiem banknotów. Było ich dużo, bardzo, bardzo dużo. Niemal wysypywały się z rąk.

Karol wzdrygnął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Dobrze – powiedział zimno, stawiając kołnierz na sztorc. – Znaj pan moją łaskę, panie Welt, znowu dam panu na sobie zarobić, stawka sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu. Wchodzi pan w to, czy pasuje?

To powiedziawszy, ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela. Przez całą drogę do placu, przy którym mieściły się jatki, nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa.

*

Jan Chołoniewski z ulgą wciągnął do płuc mroźne, nocne powietrze. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Był zmęczony, a jakże, w szpitalu spędził więcej czasu, niż nakazywał rozsądek – oczy szczypały go z niewyspania, kręgosłup zesztywniał od pochylania się nad stołem zabiegowym – ale mimo to, zamiast wezwać fiakra, ruszył do domu piechotą. Pragnął rozruszać mięśnie. Oczyścić umysł. Nade wszystko zaś nękał go głód, a tak się pięknie składało, że nieopodal znajdowała się gospoda, którą lubił odwiedzać, niezbyt okazała, co prawda, lecz porządna i oferująca najlepsze smażone ryby w całym mieście. To tam, na początek, postanowił skierować swe kroki.

Starał się nie myśleć o pacjencie, którego dziś operował, ale obawy wciąż powracały: czy się wybudzi?, czy przetrwa tę noc?, jak zareaguje, gdy zobaczy kikut? Niby wszystko wyglądało dobrze, czyste cięcie, żadnych powikłań, ale wiadomo, różnie może być, stracił dużo krwi… Chołoniewskiemu wciąż zwidywała się jego twarz, powykrzywiana z bólu i  przerażenie w oczach, gdy błagał, żeby nie obcinać mu nogi, bo jak on bez nogi zarobi na chleb?

Niestety, nie było już czego ratować, ciało zwisało w strzępach. Dobrze, że ktoś przytomny zacisnął pasek i zatamował krwawienie, w przeciwnym razie mężczyzna wyzionąłby ducha, zanim dotarłby do szpitala – szczególnie, że zamiast wozem, dwóch kolegów przywiozło go z portu taczką. Cud, że to przeżył, drugi cud, że nie umarł podczas zabiegu, ale Chołoniewski nie miał pewności, czy ranny, gdy się w końcu ocknie, spojrzy na tę kwestię w podobny sposób. Raczej nie. Sądząc po odzieniu, pracował przy naprawie okrętów, a komu potrzebny kaleki pracownik, skoro tylu zdrowych i silnych aż pali się do roboty?

Już dawno powinien wypracować w sobie odporność na takie rzeczy, na ogrom cierpienia, z którym się stykał na co dzień, ale nie potrafił. Nie do końca. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to czyniło z niego lepszego, czy gorszego lekarza – była to po prostu część jego osoby. Część Jaśka Chołoniewskiego, tego chłopca, który zapraszał kiedyś do domu wszystkie ludzkie i zwierzęce biedy, a później przekuł tę “przypadłość” w zawód. Zamiast jednak otworzyć prywatną praktykę, jak nakazywał rozsądek (i jak radził mu ojciec, przy czym słowo “radził” znaczyło tyle, co “nakazywał”), i zająć się leczeniem mieszczańskich dzieci, nadal biedował w szpitalu, bo nie potrafił stamtąd odejść. I nawet nie dlatego, że sprawiłby tym ogromną przykrość i kłopot pryncypałowi, którego bardzo szanował, ale dlatego, że – do diabłą! – kochał tę robotę bardziej, niż obawiał się gniewu własnego ojca. Nie bez powodu, gdy tylko miał okazję, przeniósł się do guberni inflanckiej, która, z punktu widzenia mieszkańców dworku pod Łuckiem, leżała na końcu świata. Tutaj miał przynajmniej odrobinę spokoju.

Szedł dalej, zamyślony, omijając zmarznięte na kamień grudy błota. Zima w tym roku ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, tak, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że gdzieś na świecie nadal świeci słońce. Tutaj wiecznie było szaro, pochmurnie, wietrznie i zimno. Nawet przez kilka warstw ubrań Jan odczuwał ten chłód, który towarzyszył mu niemal bez przerwy, jak nielubiany krewniak, który wiecznie zawraca ci głowę. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, szedł raźno, krokiem niemal żołnierskim. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już samego siebie nad kuflem grzańca i talerzem strawy, dlatego humor poprawiał mu się z każdym pokonanym fragmentem ulicy, a gdy dotarł do skrzyżowania, czuł się prawie zupełnie dobrze, jeśli nie liczyć niepokoju, którego źródła nie potrafił jeszcze zidentyfikować.

Wtedy właśnie spostrzegł szefa policji, radcę tytularnego Kiryła Szewczenkę. Trudno go było nie spostrzec: mężczyzna był ogromny, zwalisty i podwyższał się dodatkowo staroświeckim cylindrem. Stał nieruchomo, tyłem do ulicy, przodem zaś do jednego z budynków, i wyglądał tak, jakby kontemplował dzieło sztuki najwyższej próby, chociaż dom nie wyglądał zbyt okazale. Mieszkały tu trzy, czy cztery rodziny, pożenione między sobą i wspólnie zajmujące się handlem, ale czym konkretnie, tego Chołoniewski nie wiedział, bo nie interesował się zbytnio takimi sprawami. Za to Szewczenko, zapatrzony w kamienicę, wzbudził jego ciekawość.

– Dobry wieczór, panie radco – zagaił więc, podchodząc bliżej, aż w końcu przystanął na chodniku obok Szewczenki. – Czy coś się stało? Może mógłbym panu w czymś pomóc?

Mężczyzna z początku go nie zauważył – albo zauważył, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać – bo minęło sporo czasu, a Jan zdążył zadać kilka kolejnych pytań, nim tamten zareagował. Niechętnie przerwał obserwację domu i spojrzał na doktora. Jego twarz, brzydka, ale w jakiś sposób uduchowiona, wyrażała absolutne skupienie.

– Właśnie tu go znaleźli – powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do Jana. – Tutaj... – wskazał fragment chodnika. – ...a tam leżały ubrania. Ciekawe, dlaczego najpierw się rozebrał, a potem skoczył. Przecież gdyby skoczył w ubraniu, byłby tak samo martwy.

Jan szerzej otworzył oczy. Puls mu przyspieszył.

– Ktoś skoczył z okna? Kiedy? – Chciał dodać: To dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?,  ale ugryzł się w język.

Radca pokiwał głową.

– Dopiero co zabrali go do kostnicy. Zginął na miejscu… – zreflektował się nagle. – Och, przepraszam, doktorze, nie powinienem zawracać panu głowy takimi sprawami. Ma pan dość własnych. Po prostu… – pokręcił głową. – Te ubrania nie dają mi spokoju.

– Jeden pan Bóg wie, co się dzieje w głowie samobójcy – powiedział Chołoniewski, zastanawiając się w myślach, który z mieszkańców domu postanowił zakończyć swoje życie. Któryś z młodych? A może dziadek Albert? – Logika takiego człowieka jest logiką opaczną, więc kto wie, może pozbycie się ubrać wydawało się biedakowi rzeczą najoczywistszą na świecie?  

– Być może. – Radca skinął głową. – A być może to nie on podjął taką decyzję, tylko pomógł mu w tym ktoś inny....  – urwał nagle. Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Jeśli wolno spytać, dokąd się pan teraz wybiera, doktorze? Nie na kolację przypadkiem?

– Na kolację. – Chołoniewski odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– A czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym dołączył? Od południa nie miałem nic w ustach, czuję zaś… wie pan, czuję w kościach, że tej nocy nie wypocznę jak należy, więc wypadałoby przynajmniej napełnić żołądek. Co pan na to?

– Będzie mi bardzo przyjemnie, panie radco.

Dalej poszli już razem, wymieniając błahe uwagi na temat pogody, stanu miejskich dróg oraz latarni, w większości, rzecz jasna, krytyczne. Wkrótce dotarli na miejsce. Ulubiona jadłodajnia Jana była pełna po brzegi, ale właściciel, który znał i lubił lekarza, zaś radcy tytularnego bał się jak ognia, rychło znalazł im wolny stolik. Zanim otrzymali kolację, na blacie wylądowały dzbany z grzanym winem. Chołoniewski nareszcie poczuł, że robi mu się cieplej.

– Może pan zdradzić, kto się zabił, czy to tajemnica śledztwa? – zapytał, bo zżerała go ciekawość. Ludzie w Rydze marli bez przerwy, ale niewielu skakało z okien, w dodatku na frontową ulicę. Ostatnia fala samobójstw przetoczyła się przez miasto wówczas, gdy zbankrutowała jedna z większych spółek, przez co ludzie potracili dorobek całego życia.

Radca bawił się kuflem.

– Żadna tajemnica, panie Chołoniewski, zresztą pewnie i tak jutro przyszedłbym do pana z tą sprawą, ponieważ zależy mi, żeby ktoś fachowym okiem przyjrzał się zwłokom. Zginął Anton, Anton Gawriłow, zięć starego Witalisa. Ślub wyprawiali zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, pamięta pan może? Dużo się wtedy o tym mówiło.

Jan skinął głową, bo i owszem, pamiętał. Chcąc nie chcąc, gdy przesiadywał w pracy, słuchał też plotek, a nikt nie plotkuje bardziej od personelu szpitala, nie wspominając już o znudzonych bezczynnością pacjentach, którzy zabijają nadmiar czasu, obmawiając bliźniego swego. Dzięki temu zapominają o bólu. O tamtym mariażu mówiono, po pierwsze, że mezalians, i że chyba panna w ciążę zaszła, skoro ojciec wydaje ją za byle kogo (okazało się to prawdą). Po drugie zaś obiektem plotek był sam pan młody. Zanim wszedł do kupieckiego rodu, był ponoć marynarzem na jednym z okrętów i pływał po świecie, nigdzie nie zagrzewając miejsca na dłużej. Tak, jakby przed czymś – lub przed kimś – uciekał, albo jakby cieszył go żywot wolnego ducha. Dopiero Rygę pokochał jak swoją i tutaj postanowił zamieszkać, choć z początku nie było mu łatwo. Chołoniewski poznał go wkrótce po jego ślubie, bo Anton złamał rękę i trzeba ją było nastawić. Uznał wtedy, że to bystry człowiek, chociaż z pewnością nie można go było nazwać miłym w obejściu.

Inna plotka głosiła, że Gawriłow zadawał się z Abramem Rosenbergiem i dlatego tak szybko doszedł do pieniędzy.

– No więc sam pan widzi. – Szewczenko zachowywał się tak, jakby był doskonale świadomy procesów myślowych, które odbywały się w głowie Jana. – Z ludźmi tego pokroju zawsze jest kłopot. Gdybym znalazł na chodniku innego młodzieńca, powiedziałbym, no cóż, nie powiodło mu się w miłości albo w biznesie i postanowił skrócić sobie cierpienia. Nie pochwalam tego, ale rozumiem. Natomiast Anton Gawriłow to twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Naprawdę sądzi pan, że w przypadku jakiejkolwiek klęski, dajmy na to bankructwa, rozebrałby się do naga i wyskoczył przez okno z własnej sypialni?

Chołoniewski pokręcił głową.

– Prędzej uciekłby pod osłoną nocy, żeby zacząć wszystko od nowa – powiedział, ale natychmiast dodał: – Chociaż nie powinniśmy sądzić po pozorach, panie radco, bo ani pan, ani ja, nie znaliśmy go dobrze.

– Ma pan rację. Nie powinniśmy.

Tymczasem podano już rybę, więc przerwali rozmowę, żeby nie psuć posiłku dyskusjami o zbrodniach. Kucharz, jak zwykle, stanął na wysokości zadania. Mimo to, Jan nie potrafił skupić się na tym, jak cudownie smakuje każdy kęs, bo niepokój, ten sam, który odczuwał już na ulicy, pojawił się znowu, w dodatku w gorszej postaci. Coś jest nie tak, przemknęło mu przez głowę, coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, tylko nie potrafię jeszcze powiązać w całość wszystkich znanych mi faktów. Nie wierzył w przeczucia jako takie – wiedział natomiast, że czasem jego mózg, zwłaszcza gdy jest zmęczony, zamiast wpaść na właściwą odpowiedź, nęka go wskazówkami, których nie sposób zrozumieć od razu.

Przy deserze dotarło do niego, że Anton Gawriłow kojarzy mu się, nie wiedzieć czemu, z Karolem, Morycem i Maksem. Rozstrojony tą myślą, odstawił kubek tak niefortunnie na brzeg stołu, że ten stoczył się na podłogę i rozbił na części.

– Nic nie szkodzi, doktorze – uspokoił go kelner. – To się zdarza. Zaraz przyniosę następny.

– Bardzo przepraszam za kłopot.

Szewczenko przyglądał mu się z uwagą, ale nie skomentował, dopóki “katastrofa” z kubkiem w roli głównej nie została opanowana. Wkrótce Chołoniewski dzierżył już w dłoni świeży kubek, wypełniony świeżym winem, jednak humoru już nie odzyskał.

– O czym pan pomyślał, doktorze? – zapytał w końcu radca, jak zwykle wprost, wprawiając Jana w zakłopotanie. Szef policji nie zwykł owijać niczego w bawełnę i to była główna cecha, która zrażała do niego ludzi. – Wtedy, gdy strącił pan kubek? Niech pan wybaczy, ale wydawało mi się, że chodziło o coś związanego ze śledztwem.

Jan westchnął. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Szewczenko sprawiał czasem wrażenie, jakby potrafił czytać w myślach (to była druga cecha, która zrażała do niego ludzi), ale i tak było mu z tym nieswojo, zwłaszcza, że tamten miał przecież rację. Rzeczywiście pomyślał o śledztwie. A raczej zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem ów osławiony, “farbiarski interes”, który jego przyjaciele zamierzali zrobić z grupą kupców z Berlina, nie ma z tym śledztwem czegoś wspólnego.

Oczywiście była to bardzo głupia myśl.

– To prawda – potwierdził, bo kłamanie w oczy szefowi policji nie miało racji bytu – zaciekawiło mnie to, co powiedział pan o Antonie, panie radco. O jego ostatnim skoku. I doszedłem do wniosku, że podzielam pańskie podejrzenie dotyczące osób trzecich, które mogły wziąć udział w tamtym zdarzeniu.

– Tak? A jakich to mianowicie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem lekarzem, nie śledczym. Ale powiedział pan wcześniej, że okno, z którego Anton skoczył, wychodziło z sypialni, on zaś był nagi jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Więc, jak sądzę, podejrzenia nasuwają się same. Chyba – dodał z lekką ironią – że handel w dzisiejszych czasach odbywa się nie w gabinetach, lecz w łóżkach, co byłoby, sam pan przyzna, raczej przykrą konkluzją…

Radca pokiwał głową.  

– To prawda, doktorze – przyznał po chwili. – Tak się jednak składa, że właśnie utrafił pan w sedno.

 

*

 

Budynek, który trzymał się w pionie wyłącznie na słowo honoru i parę zdrowasiek, cuchnął zwierzęcą juchą tak bardzo, że Karol skrzywił się, przekroczywszy próg. Dalej było tylko gorzej. Przy naprędce wyklepanych boksach, rozmieszczonych w odległości co kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt kroków, kłębiły się tłumy ludzi różnej nacji i o rozmaitej, sądząc ze stanu odzienia, zasobności portfeli. Byli tu mieszczanie i robotnicy portowi, łysnęła czasem biała koszula szlachcica. Rosjanie, Łotysze, Żydzi i Niemcy, ramię przy ramieniu, obstawiali drewniane płotki, za którymi rozgrywały się sceny iście dantejskie, pełne kwiku, warkotu i trzepotania skrzydeł.

– Byłeś tu już kiedyś? – zapytał Borowiecki, sposobem innych bywalców zasłaniając twarz szalikiem, dla ochrony przed smrodem. – Moryc?

Ale Moryc już go nie słuchał, przedzierając się w stronę najbliższego boksu. Karol, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nim i wkrótce jego oczom ukazała się jatka. Jeden pies, ogromny szary wilczur, z domieszką innej krwi, bo bardziej kudłaty, dogorywał właśnie na ubitej ziemi. Z jego pyska dobywały się krwawe banieczki. Drugiego natomiast, jego właściciel usiłował okiełznać, ale zyskał tyle, że bydlę pokąsało mu ręce i rzuciło się na najbliżej stojącego widza. Rozległy się wrzaski, przekleństwa, a potem padł strzał. Pies kwiknął raz, rozdzierająco, a potem zdechł w kałuży posoki.

– Zapłacisz mi za to! – krzyknął właściciel zwierzęcia, który nadbiegł akurat na czas, żeby ujrzeć swego czempiona martwego na ziemi. W jego rękach błysnął nóż.  – Nie wypłacisz się z tego do końca życia, zawszony parchu!

– Lepiej krótko trzymaj te swoje bydlaki, bo pozostałe też ci ubiję – odparował, zupełnie nie wzruszony, mężczyzna w dokerskiej czapce. – W prawie jestem! – spojrzał po ludziach. Jedni kiwali głowami, inni jawnie wygrażali mu pięścią. – Zasady są takie, że zwierzęcia nikt nie może tknąć, póki siedzi w boksie, ale jak wylezie i paszczą chapie, to moja rzecz się bronić. Rację mam? Ha? – Rękę wyciągnął, faktycznie aż do łokcia umazaną we krwi. Ślady zębów były wyraźne.

– Czempiona żeś zastrzelił, suczy synu!

– Trzeba go było lepiej pilnować!

Karol poczuł dotyk na ramieniu.

– Tu go nie ma. Chodźmy.

Moryc, w żółtawym świetle, które zalewało barak, a którego źródłem były okrętowe lampy zawieszone u powały, wyglądał nie tyle jak trup, co raczej jak trup wygrzebany z ziemi po kilku tygodniach gnicia. Mimo to, oczy błyszczały mu raźno. No i miał rację – Abrama Rosenberga, szefa tego interesu, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać. W dodatku zaś szykowała się rozróba, z rodzaju tych, których nawet Borowiecki zwykł był unikać, bo nie lubił juchą plować z byle powodu. Właściciel zabitego psa już gwizdał na kolegów, natomiast jego przeciwnik, ten w czapce dokera, bawił się pistoletami, jakby nic innego w życiu nie robił, tylko ludzi w pojedynkach mordował. Nie wyglądał na tutejszego, ale widać bywał tu często, bo u jego boku szybko wyrosło kilku zwolenników, z czego jeden czy dwóch nosiło znaki samego Abrama. Nic tu po nas, pomyślał Karol, wyrąbując sobie i Morycowi drogę w kierunku pustej przestrzeni, nie nasza to wojna. Trzeba znaleźć Rosenberga, ubić z nim interes i jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć, póki nie zainteresował się nami żaden z pomniejszych bandziorów.

Przy boksach z kogutami tłum był mniejszy, choć równie skłonny do używania pięści. Pieniądze zmieniały właścicieli, przekleństwa i modlitwy frunęły ku sufitowi razem z pierzem, a ptactwo ginęło ku chwale jaśnie panującego Mamona. Moryc wskazał drzwi, na wpół zakryte kocem lub może dywanem tak wyliniałym, że zatracił pierwotny wygląd. Karol pokiwał głową. Nie był tu nigdy, ale sądząc po tym, że po obu stronach przejścia stali strażnicy, w drugim pomieszczeniu odbywały się ważniejsze jakieś spotkania lub może walki.  Lub jedno i drugie jednocześnie.

– Dalej nie można – oznajmił jeden z cerberów. – Chyba, że z zaproszeniem.

No proszę, a może z bilecikiem nasączonym perfumą?, zakpił w duchu Karol, ale nie odezwał się głośno, słusznie mniemając, że na mordobicie będzie czas zawsze, teraz zaś przydałyby się słynne, Morycowe zdolności do dyplomacji. Zerknął na przyjaciela, ciekaw, co tamten wymyśli. A Moryc, jakby nigdy nic, podwinął rękaw koszuli, prezentując strażnikom trzy równo wycięte, zabliźnione linie poniżej łokcia. Wyglądały niewinnie – jak pamiątka po zabawie chłopięcym nożykiem – ale efekt zrobiły potężny, bo drzwi otwarły się przed dwójką wędrowców niczym wrota do raju. Ze środka buchnęło gorąco. Strażnik zachęcająco machnął ręką, drugi także usunął się z drogi, a Moryc wraz z Karolem znaleźli się w drugiej części baraku, gdzie na arenie, umiejscowionej jakby w dole, nieco poniżej widowni, trwała właśnie walka na pięści.

– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć... – zaczął Karol półgłosem, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

– A czy ja cię pytam, co wyczyniasz na salonach i po teatrach? – Moryc z trudem zapiął mankiety. – Nie pytam, bo to twoja sprawa, mnie chodzi tylko o efekt końcowy. Poczekaj – zatrzymał Karola, który zamierzał podejść bliżej areny. Odgłosy walki burzyły mu krew w żyłach. – Zastanowiłeś się w ogóle, czego od niego zażądasz?

Śmierci, przemknęło Karolowi przez głowę. Mimowolnie obnażył zęby jak ryś.

Moryc pokręcił głową.

– Za to się płaci, i to płaci zbyt dużo – powiedział. – Nie wiem, Karol, czy stać cię na to... czy obu nas na to stać.

– Mówiłeś, że będę musiał dla niego walczyć.

– A jeśli zażąda innej ceny?

– To z nim ponegocjujesz.

Welt nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale na odwrót było już za późno – drzwi za ich plecami zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a w dodatku zostali od nich oddzieleni przez kilku dopiero co przybyłych miłośników walki. Miejsc na widowni dawno zabrakło, więc Karol wynalazł punkt obserwacyjny w pobliżu pustej, gigantycznej beczki po winie, gdzie było jakby przestronniej.

Niemal od razu wypatrzył Abrama Rosenberga. Nie było to trudne. "Żyd nad Żydami", jak go zwali, zasiadał na drewnianym podeście, który górował nad areną jak tron królewski nad salą obrad i widać go było wyraźnie z każdego miejsca w baraku. Rozmawiał z jednym ze swoich pomagierów, także znanym Karolowi z widzenia. Obaj bawili się znakomicie – a przynajmniej takie sprawiali wrażenie – obserwując jak pięściarze, wielcy jak góry i, z tego co Karol spostrzegł, świetni w swoim fachu, zasypują się coraz szybszymi seriami ciosów. Walka była na finiszu. Jeden z mężczyzn słabł coraz bardziej, coraz gorzej się bronił, aż w końcu runął na ziemię, wzbijając w górę tumany pyłu. Już nie wstał. Hałas, który wybuchł na widowni sekundę po nokaucie, ogłuszył Karola na długo, tak, że docierało do niego jedynie przeciągłe, nieludzkie wycie. Ktoś go potrącił, wiwatując z zapałem, gdzieś  rozbiła się flasza, ktoś inny z rozbiegu przeskoczył ogrodzenie i wylądował na piasku obok pięściarza, unosząc jego rękę w geście zwycięstwa. Widzów ogarnęło szaleństwo. Nawet Rosenberg wstał ze swego miejsca i uniósł oba kciuki w górę, zaś jego kompan odkorkował butelkę szampana. Borowiecki nie miał wątpliwości, że musiało tu iść o grube pieniądze, a na walkę czekano od dawna. W przeciwnym razie nie wzbudziłaby w widzach aż tylu emocji.

– Jestem bankrutem. Jestem martwy. Jestem bankrutem – powtarzał chudy mężczyzna, który stał nieopodal Karola. – Jestem martwy. Martwy. Co ja powiem w domu? Co ja powiem mojej biednej Salci?

– Masz tu, napij się. – Ktoś litościwy wcisnął mu do rąk butelkę. – I następnym razem nie stawiaj na gojów, bo z torbami pójdziesz, głuptaku!

– JESTEM MARTWY. Nie będzie następnego razu. Och moja biedna, po stokroć nieszczęsna, Salcia! Co ja jej powiem?

Nieszczęśnik odszedł, dzięki czemu Karol zyskał okazję, żeby dopchać się do pierwszego rzędu, tuż przy arenie. Widział już podeptany piach ze śladami posoki, widział też, jak kilku drabów wynosi nieprzytomnego, który wyglądał nie lepiej niż ten biedny pies w sąsiedniej sali. Za to wokół zwycięzcy już zgromadził się tłumek. Wszyscy chcieli poklepać go po plecach, uścisnąć rękę lub chociaż wyrazić na głos swoje uznanie, najlepiej tak głośno, żeby usłyszał to sam Abram Rosenberg. Zwycięzca należał bowiem – rzecz oczywista! – do "stajni" jego czempionów.

To, co się wydarzyło chwilę później, było tak niespodziewane, tak _niemożliwe_ , że w sali pełnej ludzi pod bronią, nie zareagował absolutnie nikt, włącznie z wykidajłami.

Karol Borowiecki przeskoczył ogrodzenie, przedarł się przez tłum, podszedł do boksera i splunął mu w twarz.  

Świat zamarł. Strużka śliny spłynęła mężczyźnie po policzku, a potem na brodę, gdzie utknęła między świeżymi strupami. Karol nie umiał sobie potem przypomnieć, o czym wtedy i myślał i co planował – czy planował cokolwiek – ale jednego był pewien: w tamtej chwili przejęły nad nim władzę te siły, które zwykle starał się utrzymywać w ryzach.  Serce tłukło się w piersi, w głowie szumiało jak po gorzałce, a ciało samo się rwało do bitki, wbrew rozumowi i wszelkim zewnętrznym przesłankom. Bokser, zbaraniały jak pozostali, jeszcze oszołomiony zwycięstwem, z początku nie zrobił nic, tylko odruchowo otarł gębę, rozmazując na niej krew, brud i ślinę. Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niego, jakiej zniewagi padł atakiem, w dodatku publicznie, i tuż po tym, jak odniósł spektakularny sukces.

– Nie! – warknął, powstrzymując wykidajłę, który pierwszy dopadł Karola i wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu. – Nie tak.

– Niewiarygodna bezczelność! – oburzył się mężczyzna o wyglądzie bankiera, zionąc na Borowieckiego cuchnącym oddechem. Karol z odrazą odwrócił głowę. – To się, panie, w głowie nie mieści, żeby tak…   – Aż się zatchnął z oburzenia. – To jest po prostu niedopuszczalne!

– Niedopuszczalne! – podchwyciło kilka innych osób. Ludzie, którzy już się rozchodzili, szukając innych rozrywek, teraz znów przystawali w pobliżu areny, a niektórzy, odważniejsi lub może głupsi, wchodzili na piasek, chociaż wiedzieli, że jest to wzbronione. Karol spojrzał w górę, tam, gdzie rozpościerała się “loża” Abrama Rosenberga, ale stały tam tylko puste krzesła i stół z kieliszkami i opóźnioną butelką po szampanie. “Żyda nad Żydami” już tam nie było.

– Dajcie mu w łeb, i po krzyku – zasugerował jakiś młody, znudzony głos za plecami Karola. – Spójrzcie na jego buty! To tylko biedny studenciak, nikt po nim płakać nie będzie. Czas tracimy, a przecież trzeba opić zwycięstwo!

Odpowiedział był kobiecy chichot i pełne aprobaty cmoknięcia.

Borowiecki nie zwracał na to wszystko uwagi. Patrzył na pięściarza, a pięściarz na niego, jakby nic innego, ani ludzie wokoło, ani krew na piachu, ani nawet Rosenberg we własnej osobie, nie miało dla nich najmniejszego znaczenia. Połączenie między nimi, nagłe i bardzo gwałtowne, równe było miłości – i właśnie tak Karol opisze tę scenę Morycowi, chociaż tamten nie zrozumie z jego tyrady ani jednego słowa. Pokochałem go okrutnie i na śmierć. Wiesz?, będzie bełkotał, między jednym splunięciem a drugim. Straci w ten sposób, razem z juchą, co najmniej trzy zęby, ale nie przejmie się tym zbytnio. Ty walczyć nie umiesz, bo ty nie kochasz, Moryc, nie kochasz tego, z kim się ścierasz, tylko myślisz, jak go oskubać. A ja – tu walnął się w pierś i od razu jęknął. Nadal potwornie bolały go żebra – a ja bym mu nieba przychylił, świat do stóp rzucił. Każdy mój cios to miłosne muśnięcie kochanka!

Patrzyli na siebie, patrzyli długo, aż w końcu bokser rzucił przez zęby:

– Jedna runda. Do krwi.

– Na śmierć – poprawił go Borowiecki. – Ja tylko na śmierć i życie walczę.

– W takim razie niech będzie. – Bokser już zrzucał narzutę z ramion. – Na śmierć.  Twoją śmierć, Polaczku.

Karol uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Oczy mu rozbłysły.

– To się jeszcze okaże.

Wieść, że będą walczyć, czempion z nieznanym jakimś studentem, rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy i po paru minutach sala znowu pękała w szwach, ba, zebrało się więcej ludzi, niż wcześniej, na finałowej rozgrywce! Gapiów rychło wyrzucono poza arenę. Na piachu pozostali jedynie we dwóch – Karol oraz pięściarz – a także pomagier tamtego, chłopak może piętnastoletni, zatrudniony do noszenia wody i opatrywania lżejszych skaleczeń.

Po chwili dołączył do nich ktoś jeszcze.

– Zapytałbym, czy wiesz, co robisz, ale tak się składa, że _wiem_ , że nie masz pojęcia.

– Moryc… – Borowiecki drżał z nadmiaru emocji.  – Ja…

– Koszulę daj – usłyszał spokojny głos przyjaciela. Welt nie wyglądał już na pijanego, jakby w ciągu tych kilku chwil całkowicie wytrzeźwiał. Był tylko trochę zielony na twarzy.  – I uważaj, na Boga! Ten człowiek niejednego położył na deski, a wielu z tych desek nigdy nie wstało. Pojmujesz?

– Tak.

– Nieprawda. Nie pojmujesz niczego.

Karol chciał zapytać, co w takim razie planował Moryc, skoro pomysł zwrócenia uwagi Abrama Rosenberga podczas walki z jego pięściarzem nie przypadł mu do gustu, ale zabrakło mu słów, zresztą czasu nie było na takie rozmowy. Ze wszystkich stron rozlegały się ponaglające wrzaski. Gwizdano, tupano i klaskano w dłonie, banknoty zmieniały właścicieli. Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek na mnie postawił, pomyślał Borowiecki z desperacka ironią. Na próbę uderzył pięścią w drugą dłoń. Głową pokręcił, rozruszał ramiona. Mięśnie działały jak trzeba, gorzej było z rozumem… Ciekawe, czy komukolwiek choćby przez myśl przeszło, że mogę zwyciężyć?

Morycowi, odpowiedział sam sobie, Morycowi przeszło. Poszukał wzrokiem kompana (potrzeba spojrzenia na jedyną, przyjazną twarz w tym piekle na ziemi, stała się nagle potrzebą fundamentalną), ale go nie znalazł, dostrzegł za to wpatrzone w siebie, uważne ślepia Abrama Rosenberga, który stał niedaleko, tuż za barierką. Widocznie zatrzymano go w progu, bo mimo upału na sobie miał ciepły płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem, a na głowie kapelusz. W ręku trzymał fajkę. Zauważywszy, że Karol mu się przygląda, skinął mu głową i uśmiechnął się cierpko. Zagryzł ustnik. Nie wyglądał wrogo, o nie, wyglądał na kogoś, kto rozważa, czy zapłacić za towar, czy poszukać raczej innego sklepu. Karol nie miał wątpliwości, że tego dnia to on występuje w charakterze beli jedwabiu...

Albo raczej półtuszy wiszącej na rzeźniczym haku.

Pierwszy cios podziałał na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nagle nie było już strachu, nie było wahania, a obelżywe krzyki dobiegające z widowni straciły na znaczeniu – były tylko odległym echem prawdziwego świata. Karol skupił się na tym, co powinien zrobić, żeby przetrwać. Na precyzji ruchów. To prawda, walczył nieźle, a swego czasu robił to często, ale zarówno on, jak i jego dotychczasowi przeciwnicy, nie traktowali tego zajęcia jako sposobu na życie, natomiast bokser Rosenberga i owszem. Trudno porównywać rozrywkę znudzonego chłopca z prawdziwą walką! Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Karol wylądował w odwrocie – walczył zaciekle o każdą kolejną minutę spędzoną na nogach. Dwa razy wylądował na ziemi, ale wstawał, raz uderzył w barierkę tak mocno, że zawirowało mu przed oczami. Ktoś podał mu wody, łyknął, zupełnie nie czując jej smaku. Uchylił się przed ciosem i na chwilę odzyskał werwę. Zdołał nawet przechytrzyć przeciwnika i zapędzić go w róg areny. Niestety, trwało to tylko chwilę i wkrótce wszystko wróciło do normy – pięściarz odzyskał przewagę, a Karol rozpaczliwie się bronił, przy czym robił to na tyle skutecznie, że wkrótce zyskał sympatię widowni. Zwłaszcza damskiej jej części.

Zatłucze mnie na śmierć, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale nie poczuł strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł tylko wszechogarniającą go miłość do przeciwnika – miłość i wdzięczność –  i gdyby tylko mógł, gdyby mógł bez bólu nabrać więcej powietrza do płuc, wykrzyczałby tę miłość na cały głos, nie wstydząc się jej zupełnie.

Ostatniego ciosu nie przewidział.

Trudno powiedzieć, jak to się stało. Może się rozproszył. Może był za bardzo zmęczony. Może ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa, postępując wbrew jego woli, w każdym razie zamiast odskoczyć w prawo, co powinien był zrobić, o ułamek sekundy za długo zamarudził przy barierce, przez co oberwał prosto w skroń.

Czysty, piękny cios. Marzenie każdego pięściarza.

Natychmiast zalała go ciemność.  Nie wiedział, kiedy upadł, nie pamiętał tego momentu, po prostu w jednej chwili stał, a w drugiej pod plecami czuł już wilgotny piasek areny, zbity w drobne, kłujące grudki. Ból miał dwa ogniska – pierwszym była twarz, konkretniej zaś: szczęka oraz podbródek, a drugim pierś, nieco powyżej brzucha. Chciał dotknąć tego drugiego miejsca, ale ktoś chwycił go za rękę, zanim zdołał to zrobić. Jęknął. Zamrugał. A potem znowu odpłynął w nicość, pośród której długo błądził jak ślepiec, samotny i coraz bardziej oszołomiony, aż w końcu usłyszał ludzkie głosy, najpierw niewyraźne, jakby rozmyte, a potem coraz bardziej konkretne. Znajome.

– Dobrze, panie Rosenberg. Zrobię to.

– A potrafisz?

– Potrzeba matką wynalazku, panie Rosenberg. Ale muszę zobaczyć te księgi. Wszystkie księgi Antona Gawriłowa… à propos, czy to prawda, że umarł?

– Prawda, w tym cały kłopot. Dostaniesz rano, co ci będzie potrzeba, ale rachunki mają być czyste do ostatniego rubla! Odpowiadasz za to głową…

– Rozumiem.

– Jego głową, Welt.

Cisza. Ciężkie oddechy. Jakaś melodyjka, wygrywana na harmonijce, w końcu woda obmywająca czoło i czyjeś dłonie na policzku. Karol bardzo chciał otworzyć oczy, ale nie był w stanie, bo powieki ważyły zbyt dużo. Dlatego dał za wygraną.

– A… a druga sprawa?

– Jaka druga sprawa, Welt?

– Dobrze pan wie, panie Rosenberg. Naprawdę pozwoli pan tym obcym szwendać się po pańskim mieście i uskuteczniać parszywe szwindle? Porządnych obywateli napastować?

– Moim mieście… Ładnieś tu ujął, Welt, to ci muszę przyznać. O Berlińczykach mówisz. Słyszałem, że przywieźli próbki barwników, urządzeniami chcą kupczyć, zaproponowali tym i owym spotkania, ale niewiele z nich wyszło dobrego. Coś pominąłem?

– Nie, panie Rosenberg.

– Ależ tak, pominąłem, ja to wiem i ty to wiesz także. Żydów nie lubią. Tylko cóż mnie to obchodzi, Welt, skoro jutro o tej porze będą w drodze do domu i znikną z _mojego_ miasta raz na zawsze?

Karol, gdzieś na granicy świadomości, poczuł, że żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. Z największym trudem przekręcił się na bok i ulżył sobie, mając wrażenie, że pozbywa się nie soków z żołądka, tylko gorejącej lawy. O dziwo, zamiast przez to zemdleć, nagle otrzeźwiał na tyle przynajmniej, żeby otworzyć oczy. Świat zdawał się jakby zamglony, ale całkiem stabilny, dziwaczny, ale nie śmiertelnie groźny, choć w zasięgu ręki Karola leżał nóż, zdolny przebić każdą skórę, włącznie z bydlęcą. Nikt go jednak nie użył. Nieco niżej walały się jakieś szmaty, brudne od krwi i zwinięte w kłębek, a wszędzie wokół cuchnęło chemią i lekarstwami.

Leżę na łóżku, skonstatował Borowiecki, nie zaś na arenie, w dodatku ktoś mnie opatrzył i żebra przewiązał. Znaczy to, że żyję jeszcze. Jakim, u diabła, sposobem, skoro walka była na śmierć, a ja ją przegrałem z kretesem?

– Teraz wyjadą, ale wkrótce wrócą – usłyszał głos Moryca. Jego przyjaciel stał tyłem do łóżka, czy raczej pryczy, za to przodem do kogoś, kogo Karol nie mógł ze swego miejsca zobaczyć. – Przywiozą towar, zaproszą inżynierów, zrobi się tutaj gorąco. Kto wie, może zainteresują sobą władze? Może radca Szewczenko kontrole wzmoży, może zacznie wędrować po dokach i zaglądać tam, gdzie zaglądać nie powinien? Jest pan gotów na takie ryzyko, panie Rosenberg?

Śmiech Abrama Rosenberga przypominał szczekanie psa. Nie brzmiał ani przyjemnie, ani wesoło.

– Buchaltera potrzebuję, Welt, a nie rabina, co by mnie piekłem straszył. Już ty się nie martw o moje sprawy! Ale w jednym masz rację. Ktoś, kto wyjedzie, może wrócić, za to ktoś, kogo spuszczę do morza z kamieniem u nogi, nie wróci na pewno... To gdzie, mówisz, zamierzają spędzić tę ostatnią nockę?

– Pewnie zaczęli u Brechta, jak wszyscy przyjezdni, a potem poszli dalej. Jest z nimi mój przyjaciel, Maks Baum, więc skończą w jakimś burdelu, być może Pod Swawolną Syrenką.

– Też Niemiec?

– Maks? – zdziwił się Moryc. – A Niemiec. Z Łodzi. Ale on się z tamtymi nie trzyma, przypadkiem się znalazł w tym gronie. Z mojej zresztą winy.

Karol jęknął. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał rady od razu, dopiero po chwili wymamrotał niewyraźnie:

– Z mojej.

– Karol? – Moryc już był przy nim. – Ocknąłeś się wreszcie!

– Nie z twojej, tylko z mojej winy… to wszystko. Słyszałeś? – Nie wiedział, czy mówi do Moryca, Rosenberga czy do samego siebie, ale nagle ważne mu się wydało, żeby te słowa padły, i to padły publicznie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Biorę to wszystko na siebie.

Mężczyzna, dotychczas ukryty w cieniu, wszedł w krąg światła i Borowiecki ujrzał człowieka, dla którego przybył tu dzisiaj, i z którego powodu stoczył z góry przegraną walkę na ringu. Rosenberg, ścięty na krótko, po wojskowemu, lecz z większą fantazją, wysoki, barczysty, z fajką przyklejoną do wargi, wyglądał jak bohater powieści, choć Karol nie umiałby wymienić autora, który spisać powinien taką historię. Nie wyglądał na Żyda… ale na Łotysza, Rosjanina czy Niemca też nie wyglądał. Mógł być każdym. Mógł się urodzić we dworze, w chałupie, w mieszczańskim domu albo nawet w rynsztoku i Karol uwierzyłby w każdą wersję jego biografii.

Kim był kiedyś, tego nie wiedział nikt w mieście, za to kim stał się obecnie, wiedzieli wszyscy: niekwestionowanym królem przedmieści. Mieszkał w Rydze od lat, robił tu interesa, a w każdą sobotę chadzał do synagogi, jak pobożnemu Żydowi przystało. Miał nawet żydowską żonę. Na co dzień mówił jak robociarz, który liznął gdzieś edukacji, ale postanowił wyrugować ją z głowy wraz z “edukowanym” językiem, gdy się jednak zapomniał – co czasem mu się zdarzało – perorował jak inteligent w salonie. Nikt, kto naprawdę nie musiał, nie wchodził mu w drogę, Nikt, kto miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście, nie prosił go o pomoc.

Borowiecki innego wyjścia nie miał. Już nie.

– Miło widzieć pana w dobrym zdrowiu, panie Borowiecki – zakpił Rosenberg, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Niemal otarł się o kant łóżka. – Jakub ubolewa, że nie pozwoliłem mu pana dobić, walczyliście w końcu na śmierć… Nadal nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Jak pan sądzi?

Karol zagryzł wargi i spróbował usiąść, co mu się w końcu udało. Nie zamierzał pertraktować z tym człowiekiem na leżąco.

Tylko czy jakiekolwiek pertraktacje były jeszcze potrzebne? Wyglądało na to, że Moryc dobił targu już wcześniej, zanim Karol się ocknął, dzięki czemu uratował mu życie i wpakował ich obu w kolejną kabałę.

Co on mu obiecał?, pomyślał Borowiecki z obawą. Na jakie warunki przystał?

– Myślę, że mogę się panu przydać, panie Rosenberg – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie spuszczał z Rosenberga oczu. – Jestem człowiekiem wielu talentów.

– Słyszałem – uśmiechnął się tamten. – Słyszałem o kilku.  Zastanowię się, co z tobą zrobić, ale nie teraz – odwrócił się w stronę Moryca. – Czyli Brecht, powiadasz? A potem Syrenka?

Moryc pokiwał głową.

Rosenberg uśmiechnął się kącikami warg, na wpół ironicznie, na wpół drapieżnie.

– W takim razie, panowie, zapowiada się naprawdę interesujący spektakl.

 

*

 

Czyste ubrania przyniósł mu Jakub, także już opatrzony, umyty i wypachniony – jedynym śladem walki, którą tego dnia stoczył, była rozdarta warga i nos w kolorze dojrzałej śliwki. Była to zresztą twarz ciekawa, choć asymetryczna, jakby rzeźbiarz stworzył ją z nieprzystających do siebie kawałków. Twarz, którą nosić mógłby biblijny wojownik.

– Mam was zawieźć tam, dokąd wskażecie – oznajmił, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zabandażowanym torsie Karola. Fakt faktem, nie wyglądało to pięknie, a świszczący oddech wskazywał na obite żebra. – A to powinien zobaczyć lekarz.

– I zobaczy – zgodził się Karol, myśląc przy tym, jakie "komplementy" usłyszy od Chołoniewskiego, gdy ten dostanie go w swoje ręce – Ale nie teraz. Moryc, pomóż mi wstać!

Okazało się, że mają jechać dorożką.

Moryc rozważał coś w duchu, aż w końcu, usadowiwszy się na siedzeniu obok Karola, wypalił:

– Do Syrenki jedziemy!

Popatrzyli na niego obaj w tym samym momencie: Jakub z niechęcią, Karol ze zdziwieniem, ale nie skomentowali, w każdym razie nie zrobili tego od razu. Woźnica cmoknął na konia. Ruszyli w ciemność.

– Pan Rosenberg kazał do centrum, do lekarza najlepiej. Podobno doktór Chołoniewski to wasz przyjaciel.

– Jak nas zobaczy w takim stanie, to z przyjaciela zmieni się w zaciekłego wroga – mruknął Karol. – Coś ty znowu wymyślił? – zapytał Moryca, coraz bardziej wściekły, że wszystko go boli. – Chcesz panu Rosenbergowi w drogę wchodzić?

Moryc potrząsnął głową.

– Chcę panu Rosenbergowi pomysł podsunąć. Ciebie do Jaśka odstawiamy, a my z panem Jakubem…

– Teraz ty zaczynasz? – przerwał mu Borowiecki, doznając uczucia _deja vu_. Wszak niedawno to on próbował odstawić Moryca do Chołoniewskiego, także bez powodzenia. – Albo razem idziemy, albo nie idzie żaden, innego rozwiązania nie widzę!

– Ty ledwo dychasz, Karol.

– Ty także nie wyglądasz najpiękniej.

– Obaj wyglądacie jak z krzyża zdjęci. – Jakub stracił cierpliwość. – Ma to jakieś znaczenie? Nie będę przez całą nockę niańczył chłopaczków, którym powinienem raczej porachować kości... Swoją drogą, dług u mnie masz, panie Polak – zauważył nagle, patrząc na Karola, tak, jakby zamierzał pożreć go żywcem. – Nie rzuca się wyzwań, których nie traktuje się potem poważnie!

Karol chciał zapewnić, że traktował i nadal traktuje wyzwania poważnie, zwłaszcza te, które dotyczą jego własnego zgonu, ale nie było mu dane, bo bryczką zatrzęsło jak na zakręcie. Byli prawie na miejscu. Światła gospody, której fasady skrywały lupanar, migotały zachęcająco, a ze środka rozbrzmiewały okrzyki, muzyka i wesołe śmiechy.

Parter gospody wyglądał zwyczajnie i, jak wiele przybytków tego rodzaju, zachęcał gości do zajęcia miejsca przy stole i skosztowania smacznych, choć niezbyt wyszukanych, potraw. Tego dnia serwowano gulasz i zupę na kościach, pachniało też grzanym winem, najlepszym na takie mrozy. Nic nie wskazywało, że Syrenka jest czymś więcej niż jadłodajnią średniej klasy, a jednak, oba piętra, w przeciwieństwie do parteru, pełniły funkcję zgoła odmienną. Można tam było spędzić miłe godziny w towarzystwie dam, które za opłatą zapewniały rozrywkę: od rozmowy, aż po pościelowe igraszki. Karol bywał tu rzadko, bo potrzeby zaspokajał gdzie indziej. Jednak z tego, co wiedział, Syrenka cieszyła się wśród miejscowych dużą estymą. Z nich trzech, najczęściej zaglądał tu Maks Baum, gdy miał pieniądze, dlatego można było przypuszczać, że właśnie tutaj przyprowadzi gości z Berlina, chcąc ich odpowiednio ugościć.

Rozumowanie to okazało się słuszne.

Tamci siedzieli we czterech na samym środku sali, piąty zaś poszedł już pewnie na górę, bo nigdzie nie było go widać. Maks wyglądał tak, jakby sekundy dzieliły go od ataku… pytanie tylko, czy serca, czy raczej złości? Czerwony był na gębie i trząsł się okrutnie. Ciekawe, kiedy dotarło do niego, że przeholował, i że powinien odpuści. Na stancji? W lokalu Brechta? A może dopiero w Syrence? Teraz, w każdym razie, wiedział już o tym na pewno, o czym świadczyły jego miny i sposób, w jaki dolewał trunku do szklanek. Maks Baum, ich kompan, współlokator, a przy tym moralne wsparcie, był wściekły i bardzo, ale to bardzo pijany. Jeszcze nad sobą panował, ale chwila, w którym krucha równowaga pęknie jak kryształ, nadchodziła szybkimi krokami.

– W ostatniej chwili żeśmy przyszli – zauważył Moryc, mówiąc na głos to, o czym Borowiecki pomyślał. – Jeszcze jedno piwo i nie byłoby czego zbierać!

Karol skinął głową, a potem chuchnął w dłonie, bo koszmarnie już przemarzł. Nadal stali na zewnątrz, zaglądając do środka przez otwarte okno, obawiali się bowiem rozpoznania, zwłaszcza ze strony Abrama Rosenberga, który, jakby nigdy nic, rozsiadł się naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych i właśnie zamawiał kolację.

– Co chcecie zrobić? – Jakub splótł ręce na potężnej piersi. – Przez okno wleźć? A może zmienić lokal?

Na te słowa w oczach Moryca zamigotały przekorne iskierki.

– A słyszałeś kiedy, drogi przyjacielu, o lokalu zwanym Ustroniem?

Zapadła cisza. Bokser otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął, natomiast Karol zmarszczył brwi, bo nic mu ta nazwa nie powiedziała. Ustronie? Jakie znowu Ustronie, do wszystkich diabłów?

– Och, widzę, że tak. – Uśmiech Moryca był tak paskudny, że mógłby przestraszyć każdego. – W takim razie rozumiesz już chyba, Jakubie, że istnieje uzasadniona konieczność, żeby towarzystwo z Berlina znalazło się tam jak najprędzej. Wtedy wszyscy, włącznie z szefem ryskiej policji, będziemy zadowoleni.

Tym razem milczenie trwało dłużej i zawierało więcej napięcia, jakby nad ich głowami przewalały się właśnie burzowe chmury, gotowe cisnąć piorunem w każdej chwili. Pierwszy opanował się bokser. Podszedł bliżej Moryca, a że znacznie przewyższał go wzrostem, wyglądali razem jak bohaterowie groteskowej ryciny. Jak olbrzym i liliput. Jak Goliat ze złamanym nosem i zniszczony przez wódkę Dawid, tonący w zbyt dużych ubraniach.

– A więc taki jest twój plan. – Jakub pierwszy doszedł do siebie. – I rozumiem, że taką wiadomość mam przekazać panu Rosenbergowi?

– Ano dokładnie taką – potwierdził Moryc, przy czym głos nagle mu stwardniał. Zokrutniał. – Nie znają Rygi, więc pójdzie nam łatwo. Potem wystarczy posłać po radcę tytularnego i sprawę mamy na czysto. Odechce im się ludzi obrażać, gdy smród skandalu pojedzie za nimi aż do Berlina, a wraz ze smrodem mocno ogołocone sakiewki!

Jakub wahał się jeszcze, ale w końcu pokiwał głową. Odszedł bez słowa. Wkrótce ujrzeli, jak pewnym krokiem, nie oglądając się na boki, przemierza salę biesiadną, zatrzymując się dopiero przy Rosenbergu. Pochylił się nad nim i perorował mu coś przez chwilę. Potem zaś, zachęcony gestem, usiadł na krześle i sięgnął po kufel, który opróżnił kilkoma haustami.

– Mów – syknął Karol. – Mów do mnie, Moryc, i oby to, co powiesz, miało choć trochę sensu, bo jak nie, to przysięgam, że zrobię z ciebie miazgę, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu! Czym jest Ustronie?

– Lupanarem. – Moryc z napięciem obserwował wnętrze lokalu. Na Karola nawet nie zerknął. – Lupanarem dla tych, którzy od damskiego wolą raczej towarzystwo mężczyzn.

A niech to...! Z tego, że takie miejsca muszą istnieć, skoro jest na nie popyt, Karol zdawał sobie sprawę, aż tak naiwny nie był. Ale jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że istnieją w Rydze, tuż pod jego nosem, a w dodatku Moryc Welt jest o nich doskonale poinformowany!  Borowiecki bezwiednie wystukał na ścianie budynku jakiś rytm, zdaje się, że mazurka. Czuł się dziwnie, na wpół realnie. W środku nic się chwilowo nie działo: Rosenberg gawędził z Jakubem, inni klienci jedli i pili, Berlińczycy dyskutowali zawzięcie, gestykulując przy tym tak, że jeden strącił ze stołu kufel z piwem. Zaraz zakrzątała się przy nim dziewczyna, zatrudniona w gospodzie. Nie uniknęła przy tym ani klepnięcia, ani niewybrednych komentarzy, na co zareagowała z pełnym rezygnacji spokojem.

– Jak, na Boga – mruknął Karol – zamierzasz tych ludzi przekonać do zmiany lokalu?

– Nie gadaj tyle, tylko patrz!

Patrzył więc, modląc się przy tym, żeby nikt z obsługi nie zainteresował się ich obecnością w tym miejscu – nie powinni tak długo wystawać przed oknem, bo zwracali na siebie uwagę. Ten czy ów, przechodząc w pobliżu, spoglądał na nich z podejrzliwością, a Karol nie miał złudzeń: ani on, ani tym bardziej Moryc, nie sprostaliby w tym stanie żadnemu przeciwnikowi.

Tymczasem Berlińczycy parsknęli śmiechem, zaś Maks poczerwieniał. Niestety, z tej odległości i przy tym poziomie hałasu, Karol nie miał szansy usłyszeć, czy chodziło o niefortunny dowcip, czy może obrazę. Znając Grünberga, zapewne o jedno i drugie jednocześnie.

Jakub wstał i poszedł w głąb izby, znikając Karolowi z oczu, ale wkrótce wrócił, a do stolika Niemców podeszła dziewczyna, ładniejsza od kelnerki i rozchichotana. Nieproszona usiadła Maksowi na kolanach i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Pozostali znów parsknęli śmiechem. Grünberg rzucił jakąś uwagę, która rozbawiła towarzystwo jeszcze bardziej, a dziewczyna, zupełnie tym nie zrażona, chwyciła Maksa za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi.

W końcu uległ i wstał. Powinien się zdziwić, dlaczego zamiast na schody i dalej na górę, kierują się w stronę wyjścia, ale albo był już tak pijany, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi, albo było mu wszystko jedno. Nie minęła minuta, a oboje stali już przed budynkiem, chociaż, do diabła!, pogoda nie sprzyjała podobnym spacerom, zwłaszcza bez wierzchniego okrycia. Dziewczyna chichotała i trzęsła się z zimna, Maks tulił ją do siebie, udając, że sam czuje się znakomicie i jest odporny na mrozy.

Moryc, widząc tę scenę, odkleił się od szyby i z triumfem otrzepał ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: no to załatwione, czas otwierać szampana!

– O Boże, jak zimno! – usłyszeli nieopodal. – Strasznie, strasznie zimno!

– Przecież sama chciałaś tu przyjść.

– Chciałam wyrwać cię ze szponów tych koszmarnych Niemców!

– Sama jesteś Niemką, Greta.

Dziewczyna wydęła wargi. Była drobna, piegowata i starsza, niż zdawać by się mogło z daleka – z pewnością dawno przekroczyła trzydziestkę. Włosy, z natury rude, tleniła na jasne. Miała za to bardzo ładny, dziewczęcy uśmiech, który odejmował jej lat, a także dołeczki w policzkach, za które wielu mężczyzn dałoby się posiekać na części.

– ...ale z pewnością nie koszmarną! Prawda, chłopcy?

Widok Karola i Moryca, wyłaniających się z cienia, ani jej nie przestraszył, ani nie skonsternował (Jakub musiał ją o wszystkim uprzedzić), bo zamiast krzyknąć, czy choćby pisnąć, wyplątała się z objęć Bauma i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Wyszczerzyła zęby, posłała im całusa, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i umknęła, rozsądnie wybierając inną drogę, niż ta, którą przyszli tu z Maksem. Jej zadanie, opłacone przez Rosenberga, właśnie dobiegło końca.

Maks wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.

A raczej dwa demony z piekła rodem.

– Karol! Karol, na Boga! Nie wiem, czy mam większą ochotę cię uściskać, czy raczej obić ci mordę! – Po namyśle zrobił to pierwsze, ale gdy Borowiecki syknął z bólu, puścił go natychmiast. – Gdzieś ty był? Czemu tak długo? Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co ja dzisiaj przeżyłem!

– Ano nie, z pewnością nie ma – przerwał mu Moryc. Niby nie żywił do Maksa urazy, niby sam kazał mu z Berlińczykami pertraktować i po knajpach się z nimi włóczyć, ale teraz nie potrafił wyzbyć się do przyjaciela niechęci. Wspomnienie doznanego na stacji upokorzenia było jeszcze zbyt żywe. Za bardzo uwierało w sercu. – U Bretchta musieli kiepsko karmić, skoro tak jęczysz.

– Moryc, przecież ty sam…

Welt uniósł rękę.

– Tak, wiem. Ja sam. Sam kazałem ci z nimi iść. Ale chyba zgodzimy się, że z tego interesu nic już nie będzie?

Zgodzili się. Co do tego żadnych wątpliwości nie mieli. Zresztą, co Karol zauważył już wcześniej, szkoda zachodu na ludzi, którzy wbiją ci nóż w plecy przy byle okazji, a ich oferta – umówmy się – wcale nie zachwyca aż tak, żeby się dla niej poświęcać.

– Jak nie przyklepali do tej pory, to już nie przyklepią – ciągnął Moryc – na czas tylko grają, żeby wyszarpać z Maksa więcej rubli. A Maks już rubli nie ma. Trzeba więc z nimi skończyć.

Baum pobladł straszliwie.

– Ale chyba nie sugerujesz…

– ...że masz ich zabić gołymi rękami, między kotletem a kiszoną kapustą? Nie, Maksiula. Masz ich tylko namówić na jeszcze jedną marszrutę po mieście, obiecując przy tym gwiazdkę z nieba i najlepsze dziwki.

– Nie będą chcieli. Rano mają pociąg.

Moryc poklepał Maksa po ramieniu.

– Ależ będą! Wysil nieco imaginację, przyjacielu!

Pokrótce wprowadzili – a raczej Moryc wprowadził – Maksa w swój plan, tyleż diabelski, co nieprzewidywalny. Niebezpieczny w dodatku, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy postanowili spędzić tę noc w Ustroniu, nie wiedząc, że los w postaci Maurycego Welta szykuje dla nich fabułę zgoła odmienną od założonej. Nie zakładała ona ani przyjemności ciała, ani ducha… no, chyba, że ktoś za przyjemność uznałby słodkie tête-à-tête z radcą tytularnym Szewczenką, którego obawiali się w Rydze wszyscy, włącznie z Abramem Rosenbergiem. A ponieważ radca Szewczenko burdeli nie lubił i stale je gnębił, można było założyć, i to założyć z pewnością, że tych “specjalistycznych” nie lubił jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego Karol był pewny, że gdy tylko otrzyma donos, gdzie i na jakich zasadach takowy funkcjonuje, natychmiast wyśle tam swoich ludzi, w celu sprawdzenia zasadności podejrzeń.

 

*

 

Jan Chołoniewski zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką powinien się godzić, były wędrówki po mieście w towarzystwie radcy tytularnego Kiryła Szewczenki. Robiło się późno, a on musiał nazajutrz rano pójść do szpitala. Mimo to, zamiast pożegnać się uprzejmie i wrócić do domu, na propozycję, żeby zajrzeć jeszcze do biura Szewczenki, w celu – jak tamten to ujął – “zapoznania się z materiałami”, odpowiedział: “oczywiście, panie radco, nie ma problemu!”

W ten oto sposób znalazł się w ponurym dość budynku, który pełnił funkcję siedziby ryskich stróżów prawa.

O tej porze było tu niemal pusto. Strażnicy ziewali przy wejściu (na widok pryncypała obudzili się na tyle, żeby wykonać salut), a pomniejsze gabinety pozamykano na głucho. Inspektor zaprosił Jana do biura, które mieściło się na końcu korytarza i zajmowało dwa przylegające do siebie pokoje z wybitą pośrodku ścianą. To tutaj Szewczenko spędzał najwięcej czasu, głównie w nocy, zastanawiając się nad sprawami, które prowadził.

– Proszę, niech pan usiądzie. – Wskazał Chołoniewskiemu fotel. – Sprowadziłem ten mebel z mojej poprzedniej siedziby. Do tej pory świetnie się sprawdzał.

– Skąd, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Szewczenko uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

– Z Petersburga – wyjaśnił. – Wiem, jest to sentymentalne, ale gdy otrzymałem przeniesienie do Rygi, jedyną rzeczą, jaką ze sobą zabrałem poza osobistymi drobiazgami, był ten właśnie fotel. Bardzo go lubię.

Jan szybko stwierdził, że pamiątkowemu fotelowi Szewczenki daleko jest do wygody, ale pomyślał, że może taką ma spełniać funkcję – nie pozwalać, by człowieka, który w nim siada, zmorzyło zmęczenie.

– Proszę, oto moje notatki. – Radca podał lekarzowi plik kartek, starannie przewiązanych sznurkiem. – Robiłem je na gorąco, więc proszę wybaczyć chaos. Czasem moje ręce nie nadążają za głową.

– Rozumiem doskonale, ponieważ cierpię na tę samą przypadłość.

Janowi po raz kolejny przemknęło przez głowę pytanie, dlaczego, u diabła, Szewczenko dzieli się z nimi wiadomościami na taki temat, ale rozwiązanie tej zagadki mogło być trywialne: potrzebował po prostu kogoś, kto spojrzy na sprawę świeżym okiem. Kogoś niezwiązanego z policją. Chociaż – i tę opcję Chołoniewski także musiał wziąć pod uwagę – równie dobrze Szewczenko mógł podejrzewać go o coś lub sądzić, że posiada wiedzę na interesujący go temat. Tylko jaką? Przecież ja nic nie wiem, myślał, przeglądając papiery, z Antonem Gawriłowem rozmawiałem trzy, może cztery razy w życiu, i to zawsze o jego zdrowiu! Nigdy o interesach.

Z notatek wynikało, że teoria o udziale osób trzecich w tej zbrodni była jak najbardziej słuszna. Tylko ilu osób? Doktor pokręcił głową. Na jego rozum, rysowały się co najmniej dwie możliwości.

– Proszę, niech pan mówi – zachęcił go Szewczenko. Siedział nieopodal, na jednym z wąskich krzesełek, stanowczo dla niego za małym, i raczył się tytoniem. – Niech się pan nie krępuje.

Janowi coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało. I coraz bardziej podejrzewał, że przyjście tutaj było ogromnym błędem. Zwłaszcza, że Szewczenko wyglądał tak, jakby od dawna znał rozwiązanie zagadki śmierci Gawriłowa, a lekarza przepytywał z zupełnie innego, sobie tylko znanego powodu. Na przykład dla zabawy.

– Mogło być tak – zaczął ostrożnie – że wypchnęła go osoba, z którą znalazł się w sypialni. Być może doszło do sprzeczki, to się czasem zdarza, gdy emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem...

– W istocie.

– Albo... – Chołoniewski zagryzł wargi. – Albo do sypialni wszedł ktoś, kto wchodzić do niej nie powinien, i zastał tam męża, szwagra czy zięcia, w sytuacji, którą uznał za niedopuszczalną, co zakończyło się tragedią.

– Mówi pan o kimś z rodziny? – zainteresował się radca. – Dajmy na to… o żonie zmarłego?

– Nie trzeba wiele siły, żeby wypchnąć z okna człowieka, który się tego nie spodziewa. Tak, myślę, że mogłaby to zrobić kobieta.

– Kobieta spodziewająca się dziecka?

– Tak, spodziewająca się dziecka także.

Umilkli na chwilę, dzięki temu wyraźnie usłyszeli kroki na schodach. Ktoś nadchodził. Intruzem okazał się młody policjant, który ukłonił się grzecznie i oznajmił, że ma do radcy nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę.

– Proszę mówić – zasugerował Szewczenko, nie przerywając palenia fajki. Dym, który go otaczał, robił się coraz gęstszy.

– Ale…

– Ufam doktorowi Chołoniewskiemu, Freibergs, więc, jak sądzę, ty także powinieneś. Z czym do mnie przyszedłeś?

Młodzieniec szybko streścił całą kwestię, a Janowi, z każdym jego słowem, robiło się coraz goręcej, i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że w biurze  panował piekielny upał. Niepokój, do tej pory niesprecyzowany i jakby odległy, teraz przybrał formę niemal fizyczną. Chołoniewski czuł, jak przyspiesza mu puls. A jakby tego było mało, z sekundy na sekundę rozbolała go głowa, i to tak bardzo, że przyprawiło go to o mdłości.

Oczywiście opanował się bardzo szybko. Poprosił tylko, żeby pan Freibergs, o ile nie sprawi mu to kłopotu, na chwilę uchylił okno.

– Przepraszam, doktorze, to na pewno wina mojego tytoniu – zasmucił się Szewczenko. – Trzeba mi było powiedzieć, że nie toleruje pan dymu.

Gdybym nie tolerował dymu, pomyślał Jan, przenigdy nie chadzałbym na posiłki do gospody w rodzaju tej, w której nie tak dawno zjedliśmy kolację, panie radco. Głośno zaś odparł, że nic nie szkodzi, i że już mu znacznie lepiej.

Sprawa wyglądała następująco: otóż parę minut temu przybył do siedziby policji mały, żydowski chłopiec, który oświadczył, że ma ważną wiadomość dla radcy tytularnego Szewczenki, i że nie odejdzie, dopóki mu jej nie wręczy osobiście. Oczywiście odebrano mu kartkę, a jego samego zatrzymano, na wypadek, gdyby trzeba go było przesłuchać. To właśnie z tą wiadomością Freibergs przybiegł na górę, chcąc natychmiast powiadomić o wszystkim pryncypała.

– No to przyjrzyjmy się tej karteczce – powiedział Szewczenko, rozprostowując  ją na biurku. Przeczytał szybko (widać nakreślono tam tylko kilka zdań) a potem podał ją Chołoniewskiemu. W tym samym czasie zwrócił się do podwładnego: – A pan, panie Freibergs, niech pan wypuści to biedne dziecko, bo nie będzie nam więcej potrzebne. Wiem, gdzie znaleźć człowieka, który napisał ten list.

– Tak jest – Freibergs stuknął obcasami i już go nie było. Po chwili usłyszeli jego głos na parterze, gdzie młodzieniec usiłował zaprowadzić porządek. Ze skutkiem, który trudno nazwać sukcesem.

Chołoniewski wziął głęboki oddech. Tak, też się domyślił, od kogo radca otrzymał wiadomość – czy raczej donos – chociaż u dołu strony nie było żadnego podpisu, a pismo należało do kogoś, kto nie opanował podstawowych zasad rosyjskiej gramatyki. Mimo to, nadawca mógł być tylko jeden.

– Dlaczego, na Boga, Abram Rosenberg miałby się bawić w donosy na lupanary? – Jan próbował mówić spokojnie, ale jego wypowiedź zabrzmiała jak wybuch gniewu. – To nie ma żadnego sensu!

Radca zgasił fajkę.

– Zgadzam się z panem, doktorze. Całkowicie – wstał ze swego miejsca i nałożył płaszcz. – Dlatego mam do pana jeszcze jedną, ostatnią prośbę. Czy znajdzie pan trochę czasu, żeby potowarzyszyć mi w polowaniu? Nie ukrywam, że pańskie towarzystwo, jakże stymulujące, wyśmienicie działa na mój intelekt.

Chołoniewski wytrzymał spojrzenie towarzysza, choć wymagało to od niego dużego wysiłku. Można by nawet rzec: zbyt dużego.

– Z przyjemnością – zgrzytnął zębami. – Dobrze pan wie, że o niczym innym nie marzę.

 

*

 

Do miłości cielesnej, Borowiecki miał stosunek aż nadto lekki, a że klechom także nie ufał (zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak na kleszej przyjaźni wyszła jego familia), nie czuł oburzenia na myśl, że temu czy owemu, zamiast kiecki, głowę zawracają spodnie. Jego życie, jego sprawa, jego roztrwoniona forsa! Do tej pory dużo o tym nie myślał, bo nie miał powodu, ale teraz, gdy wyszła sprawa Grünberga, dotarło do niego, że przecież miał już do czynienia z ludźmi tego pokroju. Z takim, co to w ich towarzystwie nie uświadczysz kobiety, zwłaszcza młodej i ładnej. Z niektórymi pijał, innych kantował, ile wlezie (sam lub pospołu z Morycem), ale do głowy by mu nie przyszlo, żeby na nich donosić. Nie podrzyna się gardła złotonośnej kurze! Pewnie bywali wśród nich i tacy, co pochodzili z gminu, ale takich Borowiecki nie spotkał, za to tych bogatych poznał co najmniej kilku – zawsze z korzyścią dla siebie. Nie miał oporów, żeby napytać biedy ludziom Grünberga  (sucze syny zasłużyli na to aż nadto), natomiast niezbyt mu się widziało, żeby z ich powodu niszczyć życie przypadkowym osobom. To było jakieś… nieładne, a w dodatku nie przynosiło zysków. A Karol, chociaż jego moralność przyprawiłaby o atak serca każdego klechę, był na tyle uczciwy, że nie lubił niszczyć bliźnich, jeśli nie wyciągał z tego procederu wyraźnych profitów.

Nie powiedział Morycowi o tych wątpliwościach, raz, że czasu nie było, a dwa, że wyraz twarzy Welta nie sprzyjał zwierzeniom natury moralnej. Rudy nadal wyglądał źle, chociaż dawno wytrzeźwiał. Nie chodziło jednak o samą fizyczną słabość, lecz raczej o wyraz twardości, który zagościł w jego oczach – a także o sposób, w jaki zaciskał szczękę, marszczył brwi i serwował Maksowi kolejne porcje ironii. Cokolwiek by Karol teraz powiedział, o cokolwiek zapytał, zapewne i tak zostałby zrozumiany opacznie. Dlatego nie odezwał się wcale. W jednym Moryc miał rację: Borowieckiego nie było na stancji podczas rozmów z Grünbergiem, więc nie miał prawa ferować teraz wyroków. Skoro Moryc postanowił się mścić, idąc po trupach do celu, rolą Karola, jako przyjaciela, było wspieranie go w tym działaniu. Zwłaszcza, że Moryc w podobnej sytuacji, zrobiłby dla niego to samo.

Co nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać, usprawiedliwił się w myślach, zanim zostawili przerażonego Maksa i wsiedli do dorożki, tej samej, którą przyjechali tutaj z Jakubem. Widocznie została opłacona na dłużej. Nie znaczy to także, dodał zaraz, krzywiąc się, bo rana coraz bardziej dawała mu się we znaki (naprawdę powinien zobaczyć ją lekarz), że pozwolę, żeby ten ryży wariat doprowadził nas wszystkich do śmierci! Już i tak byli stratni. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie zostanie im nawet tyle forsy, żeby zapłacić Oldze Iwanownej za wynajem pokoju!

Moryc rzucił woźnicy adres. Ruszyli. Nie mogli zostać w Syrence, rozpoznano by ich od razu, zresztą nie byli tam przecież dłużej potrzebni. Teraz wszystko zależało od Maksa Bauma – oraz od Rosenberga, który chyba zaaprobował plan z Ustroniem, skoro pomógł im, podsyłając Maksowi dziewczynę. Pytanie, czy zawiadomi szefa policji, i czy szef policji przybędzie w porę. Plan Moryca miał tyle niewiadomych, że mógł się posypać w każdym momencie.

Karol nie usłyszał adresu, a było zbyt ciemno, żeby śledzić drogę. Dlatego usiadł wygodnie, odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy. Fale mdłości raz podchodziły mu do gardła, raz ustępowały, i chyba tylko pustemu żołądkowi zawdzięczał to, że nie zanieczyścił dorożki. Moryc obok niego podrygiwał nerwowo. Mruczał coś, wyłamywał palce. W końcu opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i zastygł, jakby podjął decyzję, a z piersi wyrwał mu się ni to jęk, ni to westchnienie ulgi.

Kołysanie dorożki działało usypiająco. Aż za bardzo. Karol zmusił się do otwarcia oczu.

– Znasz ten lokal – stwierdził w końcu.  – Bywałeś tam wcześniej, nie mówiąc mi o tym. Zapamiętałbym tę nazwę, gdybym ją kiedykolwiek usłyszał.

W tym momencie woźnica zaciął konia, zaklął po łotewsku, a potem skręcił gwałtownie w prawo. Karol wpadł na Moryca i o mało nie zemdlał, bo uderzył się w zranione miejsce. Gwiazdy zatańczyły mu przed oczami.

– Wszystko dobrze? – W głosie Moryca zabrzmiał niepokój. – Panie, ostrożniej tam! – krzyknął. – Pilnuj pan konia jak należy!

– A dyć to właśnie robię! Nie widać?

– Ano jakoś nie bardzo!

Gdy tylko ból nieco ucichł, Karol powtórzył pytanie:

– Czemu nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi o tym miejscu?

Moryc milczał długo. Dorożka zagłębiała się w coraz dziwniejsze, mniej uczęszczane zaułki miasta, aż w końcu mieli wokół siebie jeno spowite mrokiem domy, które wśród porządnych mieszczan wzbudziłyby okrzyk grozy. Tylko gdzieniegdzie w oknie pobłyskiwało światło (dzięki temu widzieli cokolwiek; dzięki lampom i połówce księżyca, która wisiała na niebie), większość była ciemna. Musieli się zbliżać do celu, bo woźnica zwolnił, jakby szukał konkretnego adresu. Koń wlókł się noga za nogą, a koła podskakiwały na nierównościach drogi.

– Nie wiem. – Moryc odezwał się wreszcie. – Pewnie się obawiałem, co na to powiesz – zerknął na Borowieckiego. – Co na to powiesz, Karol?

– A ty co mówisz, gdy wracam od którejś z kolei, cudzej małżonki? – Karol odpowiedział pytaniem. – Kpisz, a potem machasz na mnie ręką. A potem, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, zwłaszcza jak się wściekniesz, wyciągasz tę kwestię i kpisz od nowa, z jeszcze większą radością. Zrobiłbym pewnie dokładnie to samo.

– Kpił i machnął ręką?

– Nie, sprzedałbym cię Szewczence – parsknął Karol. – Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?

To nie była właściwa odpowiedź, Borowiecki spostrzegł to niemal od razu. I niemal od razu pożałował tych słów. Moryc skulił się, jakby ktoś – nie, nie ktoś, jakby _Karol_ go uderzył – a przez jego twarz przemknął pełen bólu skurcz, który szybko zastąpiła obojętność.  Trudno powiedzieć, która reakcja była gorsza, i która Karola bardziej ubodła. Nie chciał, żeby tak to zabrzmiało, a jednocześnie, no cóż, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wbijanie szpil, tak, żeby komuś dopiec, było jego spécialité na równi z flirtem i robieniem pieniędzy.

Nie przeprosił. Wiedział, że zabrzmiałoby to fałszywie, zresztą właśnie dotarli na miejsce i trzeba było wysiadać. Woźnica odjechał, nie czekając na pożegnanie (ani na forsę – czyli mieli rację, Rosenberg zapłacił mu wcześniej), co oznaczało, że czekała ich jeszcze tej nocy albo długa, mordercza wędrówka, albo szukanie innego transportu. Karol nie chciał o tym myśleć, w każdym razie nie w tym momencie. Jego uwagę przykuło za to coś innego, a mianowicie grupa pieszych, zmierzająca w kierunku… no właśnie, w kierunku czego? Pozornie na tej uliczce nie było absolutnie nic wartego uwagi. Dwa, niezbyt okazałe budynki, jakiś skład, chyba opuszczony, bo szyby w oknach były wybite – sądząc po szyldzie, magazyn należał do spółki handlowej, która zbankrutowała kilka lat wcześniej. Poza tym: śmieci, hałdy zamarzniętego błota, zniszczona latarnia i mur, przewyższający Karola o głowę. Mur, który skrywał puste place, czekające na kupca albo baraki pełne nikomu niepotrzebnych gratów, gnijących i obracających się w niwecz.

Towarzystwo śmiało się głośno i bynajmniej nie wyglądało tak, jakby zgubiło drogę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przewodnik tej zgrai, z szalikiem fantazyjnie zawiązanym w węzeł, i w kapeluszu, odpowiednim raczej na lato, niż na takie mrozy, nucił piosenkę frywolnej natury. Reszta wtórowała mu w refrenach. Szli niezbyt szybko, do rytmu, a na widok Moryca i Karola, ten i ów uchylił kapelusza, padły też słowa powitania. Zagajeni odpowiedzieli zdawkowo. Tamtym to wystarczyło. Już po chwili, raźnym krokiem, nadal przy dźwiękach piosenki, zniknęli za rogiem budynku… a przynajmniej tak się na pozór zdawało.

– _Maurice?_

Moryc drgnął. Karol wyraźnie odczuł ten ruch – stał blisko przyjaciela, niemal stykając się z nim rękoma, więc Welt nie zdołał ukryć swojej reakcji. Oho, pomyślał Borowiecki, no to mamy kłopot. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jaki konkretnie, ale o to, że jest to kłopot, mógłby się założyć nawet z Abramem Rosenbergiem.

– Maurice, to ty?

Palce Moryca zacisnęły się na kilka sekund wokół nadgarstka Karola, ale szybko go puściły. Tak, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można by uznać ten gest za fatamorganę.

To był mężczyzna w kapeluszu, ten, który przewodził gromadzie. Zawrócił. Pozostali zniknęli na klatce schodowej, on jeden zamarudził na zewnątrz, kręcił się chwilę przy wejściu, a potem ruszył w kierunku studentów, wywijając laską. Był od nich starszy o lat co najmniej kilka, najpewniej zaś kilkanaście, ale jego twarz nadal wyglądała młodzieńczo i zwracała uwagę nietypową urodą. Rysy twarzy nieznajomy miał delikatne i jakby orientalne, co sugerowało obecność w drzewie genealogicznym paru kropli nieeuropejskiej krwi. Zresztą może winne było światło (czy raczej jego brak), może Karola mamiły jego własne oczy. Trudno powiedzieć. Jedno było pewne: mężczyzna ów nie obawiał się wyglądać inaczej niż wszyscy, co więcej zaś – wyróżnianie się z tłumu sprawiało mu chyba dużą przyjemność.

– Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął. – Wiedziałem, że wzrok mnie nie myli! Góra z górą się nie zejdzie, a człowiek z człowiekiem zawsze!

– Witaj, Żenia. – Moryc wyglądał tak, jakby sekundy dzieliły go od utraty zmysłów. Opanował się jednak siłą woli i zdołał nawet uśmiechnąć.

Żenia, zanotował Karol, więc chyba Rosjanin. A może to tylko pseudonim? Mówi po niemiecku bez akcentu, a imię Moryca przerabia na francuską modłę. Co to za człowiek, u diabła?

Zapewne taki, odpowiedział sam sobie, który szuka w Ustroniu nie tylko zemsty za urażoną dumę.

– No chyba nie będziemy tak sterczeć na mrozie! – Rosjanin zauważył wreszcie Karola. Wyciągnął do niego rękę w skórzanej rękawiczce. – Jewgienij Kulikow.

– Borowiecki.

Razem weszli do kamienicy. To był zwyczajny, trzypiętrowy dom, jakich wiele w Rydze, tyle, że zupełnie niepasujący do otoczenia – widać było po nim ślady dawnej świetności, stiuki, inne zdobienia, metalowe poręcze zakończone psimi główkami. Niegdysiejszy splendor. Teraz, w dużej mierze była to już ruina, i to taka, która grozi pogrzebaniem żywcem, ale nikt chyba nie brał tych gróźb poważnie, bo z głębi dobiegały odgłosy zabawy. Początkowo Karol sądził, że powinni wspiąć się na górę, zdawało mu się bowiem, że stamtąd słyszy muzykę, ale Żenia poprowadził ich w przeciwnym kierunku. Ustronie, o czym wkrótce się przekonali, mieściło się w piwnicy. Już sam fakt, że w ogóle była tutaj piwnica _–_ teren był podmokły, więc zwykle unikano takich fanaberii – wprawił Karola w zdumienie, później zaś, gdy zobaczył całość przybytku, poczuł niechętny szacunek dla jego twórców.

W normalnych okolicznościach, piwnicę tego typu, starą i z łukowym sklepieniem, wykorzystano by pewnie w charakterze winiarni – ewentualnie składowano by tu po prostu trunki w ogromnych beczkach. Ustronie miało coś z ducha takiej winiarni właśnie, a jednocześnie przełamywało nastrój rewiowym sznytem. Karol dostrzegał nad sobą pióra i płachty materii, a obok, wzdłuż ścian, widział parawany malowane w orientalne wzory, które skrywały przed oczami ciekawskich tajemne jakieś sceny.

Muzycy – kwartet smyczkowy – stali na podwyższeniu, podrzucając bywalcom lokalu melodie, które ci podchwytywali z ochotą, choć nie zawsze czysto. Jakaś para tańczyła na parkiecie, zajęta sobą tak bardzo, że nie dostrzegała wokół niczego. Karol, choć wiedział, że obaj tancerze muszą być mężczyznami, z trudem w to wierzył, bo jeden z nich nosił suknię, a włosy upinał w warkocze. Było to dziwne, niewłaściwe być może, lecz także fascynujące i chyba właśnie ta emocja w Karolu przeważyła, bo przyglądał się wszystkiemu szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak obrazom z kolekcji sybaryty. Ktoś podał mu kieliszek wina i kiść winogron. Tymczasem Żenia prowadził ich bez wahania przez ten gąszcz dziwnie ubranych lub półnagich ludzi, racząc dykteryjkami, których Karol tak po prawdzie wcale nie słuchał. Raz po raz napotykał zaciekawione spojrzenia, a i sam przestał się już krępować, zatrzymując wzrok a to na mężczyźnie w todze, który rozprawiał o czymś z kolegą (Wykłada na uczelni, wyjaśnił Żenia, zdaje się, że tematem jego dysertacji był rzadki gatunek grzybów.), a to na dwóch efebach towarzyszących Bachusowi, przepasanemu, zamiast szarfą, autentycznym, szlacheckim kontuszem. Większość gości wyglądało jednak zwyczajnie, jeśli nie liczyć kolorowych akcentów w ubiorze, i równie dobrze mogłaby odwiedzić inny lokal, jak choćby Syrenkę czy piwiarnię Brechta. Nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym.

Gdybym spotkał tych ludzi gdzie indziej, pomyślał Karol, do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że mogą… że mogą być tym, kim są naprawdę. Ale przecież Moryca także nie podejrzewałem o tego rodzaju skłonności.

_Ach, czyżby?_   _Naprawdę nie podejrzewałeś?_

Karol uśmiechnął się gorzko, co przechodzący obok mężczyzna o urodzie Cygana, zinterpretował nie tak, jak powinien. Całe szczęście rychło upatrzył sobie inny obiekt westchnień.

– Do gołej ziemi spalą tę budę – syknął Borowiecki, gdy Żenia na chwilę zostawił ich samych. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Moryc nie odpowiedział. Łyknął za to wina, czego z pewnością robić nie powinien, na pewno nie po tym, co wlał w siebie wcześniej. Zasłabł niemal od razu.

– Powinieneś ostrzec chociaż jego. – Karol zdążył podtrzymać przyjaciela i zawlec na najbliższą kanapę. Brodą wskazał Żenię, który perorował właśnie w grupie znajomych. Jego śmiech brzmiał zaraźliwie… a raczej brzmiałby, gdyby nie okoliczności. – Nie wiem, co to za człowiek, ale ewidentnie go znasz. Moryc – zorientował się, że tamten go nie słucha. Nie słucha, ponieważ traci świadomość. – Moryc, do diabła, nie mdlej mi tutaj! Nie teraz!

Pachniało różanym olejkiem i czymś jeszcze cięższym, co przywodziło na myśl kadzidło z kościoła. Zabawne połączenie: dom schadzek i kruchta, dwie strony tej samej monety. Ile mieli jeszcze czasu? Pół godziny? Godzinę? Ile radcy Szewczence zajmie zebranie ludzi i przyjazd tutaj, o ile weźmie donos poważnie i zechce go sprawdzić?

Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie powinno nas tutaj być, podsumował ze złością. Nie powinniśmy tutaj przyjeżdżać.

– Co się stało? – Żenia zainteresował się wreszcie Morycową chorobą i podszedł bliżej. Usiadł obok nich, na tej samej kanapie. – Nie mówiłem tego wcześniej, żeby wam nie sprawić przykrości, ale nie wylądacie najlepiej, przyjaciele. Nie macie też nastroju do świętowania.

Światło nie mamiło wzroku Karola: Żenia naprawdę miał w rysach coś egzotycznego, co bardzo lubił podkreślać. Jego skóra była trochę zbyt oliwkowa, żeby można ją uznać za białą, włosy zbyt czarne, oczy okolone zbyt długimi rzęsami, ruchy zbyt płynne i jakby taneczne. Jednocześnie zaś, w głosie, choć wesołym z tonu, brzmiała stanowczość, przekreślająca wszystkie skojarzenia z płcią kobiecą. Jewgienij Kulikow był mężczyzną, i to mężczyzną niebezpiecznym. Nie chciałbym mieć w nim wroga, przemknęło Borowieckiemu przez głowę, wolałbym już chyba siłować się z wężem!

Moryc nadal nie otwierał oczu. Kulikow, bez ostrzeżenia, przesunął głowę Welta w taki sposób, żeby spoczęła na jego kolanach, a potem zaczął nawijać na palce rude pasma włosów. Karol poczuł, że ogarnia go wściekłość.

– Nie powiedział ci o niczym, mam rację? – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Żenia wlepiał w Borowieckiego swoje niesamowite ślepia, jakby chciał go nimi przewiercić na wskroś.  – O tym, gdzie bywa, gdy tracisz go z oczu?

– Nie jestem jego matką – prychnął Karol. – I nie zamierzam go śledzić.

– To bardzo słusznie, bo z pewnością by sobie tego nie życzył. O tym, gdzie się poznaliśmy, też ci pewnie nie mówił? – Zanim Karol zdążył odpowiedzieć, Żenia pociągnął ten temat dalej. – W Berlinie, dwa lata temu. To był bardzo ciekawy okres, chociaż trudny. Dopiero wchodziłem w interes, który potem przyniósł mi krocie. Myślałem, że Maurice ze mną zostanie, że wejdziemy w spółkę, ale on wolał wrócić…

Borowiecki zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– ...wolał wrócić do ciebie.

Przed koniecznością kontynuowania tej dziwnej, groźnej rozmowy, uratowało Karola zamieszanie przy drzwiach. Przybywali kolejni goście, kilku lub kilkunastu jednocześnie. Z początku wydawało się, że to po prostu stali bywalcy Ustronia, jeszcze jedno stadko kolorowych ptaków, pragnących zabawy, ale gdy Borowiecki usłyszał okrzyki, od razu zmienił zdanie. To musiał być Grünberg, Grünberg i jego ludzie. Oraz Maks.

Do tej pory nie zastanawiał się, co zrobi, gdy Berlińczycy dotrą do lokalu, liczyło się tylko to, żeby ich tutaj w ogóle sprowadzić. Być może Moryc miał jakiś plan (zwykle miewał co najmniej kilka), ale niestety, nie był w stanie go zdradzić, ponieważ ledwo dychał. Co oznaczało, że Karol został z tym wszystkim sam, mając na głowie nie tylko Berlińczyków, Rosenberga i radcę Kiryła Szewczenkę, ale też diabolicznego sodomitę, który najwyraźniej był kimś zupełnie innym, niż zdawał się na początku. Borowiecki nie miał wątpliwości, że ten człowiek zdolny jest do wszystkiego. Gdy tylko zechce (a zechce na pewno) w ciągu paru minut popsuje ich plany, tylko po to, żeby poprawić sobie samopoczucie.

Albo po to, żeby mnie zniszczyć, dopowiedział w duchu, bo w jego mniemaniu to właśnie ja odebrałem mu Moryca, który był dla niego…

No właśnie, kim? Przyjacielem? Kochankiem? A może po prostu wspólnikiem?

Borowiecki błysnął zębami i wstał.

– Masz rację, ochota na zabawę zupełnie mnie opuściła – oznajmił. Wykoncypował, że z dwojga złego może lepiej było zostawić Moryca na tej kanapie, niż próbować go cucić, co i tak nie przyniosłoby żadnych efektów. Był tu chyba na razie bezpieczny? – Dlatego pójdę się napić. Na przykład… – zniżył głos. – Na przykład z tamtym dżentelmenem – wskazał Cygana. – Myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Czuł, że Kulikow odprowadza go wzrokiem, ale nie odwrócił się, by to sprawdzić. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, wyrwał Cygana z rąk innego mężczyzny i bezpardonowo wpił się w jego wargi. Tamten, mimo zdziwienia, odpowiedział tym samym.

To było dziwne uczucie: całować mężczyznę. Dziwne, choć niekoniecznie tak złe, jak można było przypuszczać.

Naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć w tym momencie wyraz twarzy Jewgienija Kulikowa. Szkoda, że nie miał ku temu okazji.

– No, no – wymruczał Cygan, który w rzeczywistości był oficerem marynarki handlowej i stąd się brała jego opalenizna – a już myślałem, że się nie doczekam.

– Nie znasz dnia ani godziny, przyjacielu – odparł Karol, zerkając ponad ramieniem tamtego na to, co działo się przy drzwiach. A działo się wiele. – To tak na początek – dodał jeszcze, czując, jak zwinne palce wdzierają się pod jego koszulę. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. – Resztę zostawmy na później.

– Jaką resztę i jak bardzo później?

– Po prostu: później.

Przy drzwiach wrzało. To już nie była dyskusja, tylko przepychanki bliskie mordobiciu. Na najbardziej oburzonego wyglądał najmłodszy z przyjaciół Grünberga, ten, który w Syrence przebywał głównie na piętrze. To on wyrażał niezadowolenie, ba, nawet wrogość. Dwaj inni wyglądali przede wszystkim na zaskoczonych, trzeci zachowywał wyniosłą obojętność, sam Grünberg natomiast, uśmiechał się ironicznie, słuchając tyrady Maksa, który albo go przepraszał, albo zachęcał do pozostania w Ustroniu.

Alfred Grünberg wyglądał i zachowywał się tak, jakby miał dostateczną ilość pieniędzy, żeby kupić wszystko, na co nabierze ochoty – włącznie z otaczającymi go ludźmi. Nie było to prawdą, Karol zdołał to sprawdzić, ale wielu nabierało się na tę pozę i trzymało Grünberga po to tylko, żeby odkroić od tortu jak największy kawałek. Najlepiej w brzęczącej walucie. Na co dzień Fred pracował w spółce swojego ojca, nobliwego i godnego zaufania bankiera, po godzinach zaś prowadził własne geszefty, o wiele mniej nobliwe. Podobno parał się wszystkim. W gruncie rzeczy, między nim, a Rosenbergiem, różnica była tylko taka, że ten pierwszy niczego już nie udawał, a ten drugi udawanie przekuł w sposób na życie.

W ułamku sekundy Karol podjął decyzję i wyszedł tamtym naprzeciw.

– Fred? Maks? A cóż wy tutaj robicie w tym gnieździe rozpusty?

Rozłożył ręce w geście powitania, modląc się, żeby Maks pamiętał o jego biednych żebrach. Pamiętał, ale zabolało i tak. Dlatego z Grünbergiem Karol już nie zaryzykował, ściskając mu tylko rękę, zaś co do pozostałych Niemców, to udał po prostu, że ich nie zauważa. Oczywiście poczuli się urażeni.

– Bardzo rozrywkowa ta wasza Ryga. – zauważył Fred, nie kryjąc ironii. – Dla każdego coś miłego, jak rozumiem.

– Och, sądziłem, że twoje horyzonty są nieco szersze niż horyzonty przeciętnego mieszczucha. Czyżbym się pomylił? – Karol uniósł brwi. – To miejsce daje tyle możliwości! Sam się o tym za chwilę przekonasz.

Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, żeby zatrzymać tych drani w Ustroniu jak najdłużej. Nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to jego własnego, bliskie spotkanie z radcą Kiryłem Szewczenką.

Z początku zdawało się, że Grünberg zamierza zaserwować w odpowiedzi jakąś złośliwość, potem jednak jego wzrok skierował się ku kanapie, na której siedział Żenia Kulikow, choć – co było dziwne i niepokojące zarazem – już bez Moryca, i  jego zamysł nagle się zmienił. Oczy mu rozbłysły i zamiast złośliwości, której się Borowiecki po nim spodziewał, z jego ust padły słowa zgoła innej natury:

– Myślę, że już się przekonałem – powiedział z namysłem. Cały czas patrzył na Kulikowa, a Kulikow jak to Kulikow, bez skrępowania patrzył na niego. – Przedstawisz mnie? – wskazał Żenię brodą. – A ty – dodał zaraz, obejmując ramieniem młodego przyjaciela, tego samego, któremu najmniej przypadła do gustu wizyta w lokalu – nie podskakuj za bardzo, Heini, tylko znajdź nam coś dobrego do picia. Może być wino. Byle schłodzone.

– Ale…

Dłoń na ramieniu młodzieńca zacisnęła się mocniej.

– Ale już!

Więcej protestów nie było. Maks spojrzał na Karola, tak, jakby chciał zapytać: Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się tu dzieje?, ale całe szczęście nie powiedział ani słowa. Biedny, prostoduszny Maks! Ten dzień musiał być dla niego piekłem na ziemi! Karol nie zamierzał mu jednak współczuć, bo bardziej niepokoiło co innego – to mianowicie, gdzie podziewał się Moryc, skoro nie było go na kanapie. Czyżby ocknął się nagle i powędrował w głąb piwnicy?

– Żenia, pozwól, że przedstawię ci człowieka biznesu, Alfreda Grünberga. Fred, oto Jewgienij Kulikow, przyjaciel mego przyjaciela i zarazem demon tego miejsca.

Żenia roześmiał się wesoło.

– Myślałem, że powiesz raczej “dobry duch”, ale niech będzie i demon! W gruncie rzeczy to określenie o wiele lepiej do mnie pasuje – wyciągnął rękę do Grünberga. – Ale my się już chyba znamy, panie Alfredzie? Mam doskonałą pamięć do twarzy, a takiej twarzy, jak pańska, nie zapomina się łatwo…

– To prawda. – Fred zachęcającym gestem wskazał stolik, który właśnie się zwolnił. Zamiast obrusem, przykryto go kolorową materią (Karol z podziwem pomyślał o barwnikach, których użyto do jej produkcji). Stały tam brudne kieliszki, ale błyskawicznie je uprzątnięto, wymieniając na nowe. – To prawda, spotkaliśmy się kiedyś w Berlinie, na jakimś przyjęciu… czyżby na przyjęciu u hrabiego Orlitza?

Zasiedli przy dzbanie w pięciu, ale wkrótce zostało ich trzech: Żenia, Grünberg i Borowiecki, bo pozostali woleli zrejterować w dalsze rejony piwnicy, najpewniej tam, gdzie serwowano mocniejsze trunki. Karol miał nadzieję, że Maks nie zrobi niczego głupiego, ale nie mógł go ostrzec, nie wzbudzając tym samym podejrzeń. Łudził się więc, że, przy odrobinie szczęścia, Baum odnajdzie Moryca (lub Moryc Bauma) i obaj znikną z Ustronia, zanim dotrze tutaj Szewczenko. W tej kwestii, nic poza złudzeniami już mu, niestety, nie pozostawało.

– Tak! – ucieszył się Żenia. Włosy, zdecydowanie zbyt długie jak na panującą modę, wymknęły się z węzła i rozsypały na jego ramionach. Odgarnął je niecierpliwym gestem. – To musiało być u Orlitza! Tylko on… niech mi pan wybaczy, panie Grünberg, ale to szczera prawda… tylko on potrafi w tym nudnym, po stokroć nudnym, mieście, organizować przyjęcia! Byłem tam wtedy z Maurice’em – zwrócił się poufale do Karola, muskając przy tym opuszkami palców mankiet jego koszuli. – Więc sam rozumiesz, że dobrze pamiętam tamten wieczór.

– No proszę, cóż za przypadek. – Borowiecki zmrużył oczy. – To niesamowite, w jakich miejscach można spotkać starych przyjaciół!

– Prawda? – Alfred udał, że bierze te słowa a dobrą monetę. – Też tak uważam. Podobnie jak panu, panie Kulikow, mnie także tamto przyjęcie zapadło w pamięć. Nauczyłem się wtedy wielu nowych rzeczy, poznałem wielu ludzi… Wiesz, Karol – Teraz Grünberg zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Borowieckiego, przez co tamten poczuł się jak między młotem a kowadłem. – U księcia Orlitza spotyka się prawdziwa śmietanka. Ludzie, o których powiedzieć, że są przyszłością narodów, to powiedzieć zbyt mało! Naukowcy, ale także artyści, literaci i malarze. Ale, jak powiedziałem, naukowcy przede wszystkim, bo księcia interesują nowe prądy w nauce, odkrycia, które mają szansę zmienić oblicze świata...  

– A wy dwaj byliście tam, bo…? – przerwał mu Karol. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. To było silniejsze od niego.

– Ja towarzyszyłem córce księcia. – Alfred nie speszył się wcale. – Poza tym, jako finansista, byłem i nadal jestem zainteresowany inwestycjami tego rodzaju.

– Inwestycjami w naukę, czy raczej w książęce córki?

– W jedno i drugie.

Żenia uniósł kieliszek w geście toastu.

– I za to właśnie wypiję! – oznajmił, po czym, zgodnie z obietnicą, opróżnił kieliszek do dna. – A wracając do twojego pytania, Karolu, ja znalazłem się na tym przyjęciu nie tyle z powodu umiejętności, chociaż pochlebiam sobie, że niezgorszy ze mnie matematyk, co raczej z racji swojego dziedzictwa.  Powiedz – uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg – nie zapytałeś mnie o mój wygląd z grzeczności, czy po prostu nie interesują cię takie sprawy?

Karol wzruszył ramionami.

– Uznałem, że i tak się wszystkiego dowiem.

– Gdy kilkadziesiąt lat temu mój dziadek wraz z bratem wyjechali do Indii – wyjaśnił Żenia, bawiąc się pustym kieliszkiem – wszyscy wokół uznali, że Kulikowie postradali zmysły. Co, po części, było prawdą, o ile desperację uznać za rodzaj choroby. Nie mieli po prostu nic do stracenia: majątek przepadł, wierzyciele siedzieli im na karkach. Dlaczego wybrali Indie? – pokręcił głową. – Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie przypadek, równie dobrze mogli wylądować w Chinach. Ale wybrali Indie, gdzie szybko się zadomowili. Pracowali dla Anglików, a że obaj mieli głowy na karkach, szybko dorobili się na handlu, na tyle przynajmniej, by nie głodować. Mój dziadek pokochał tubylczą dziewczynę, czego ja jestem efektem. Co ciekawe, moja matka, urodę odziedziczyła po rosyjskich przodkach i dopiero we mnie doszła do głosu nuta obcej krwi...

– Co się z nimi stało? – zapytał Alfred, który wyglądał na zafascynowanego tą historią. Zapewne udawał.

– Z moją rodziną? – Żenia, nie pytając o zgodę, dolał im wszystkim trunku. Dzban był już niemal pusty. – Zginęli podczas powstania sipajów. Tylko ja przetrwałem. I odkąd włóczę się po świecie, nigdzie nie zagrzewając miejsca na dłużej.

– A za to, z kolei, wypiję ja – powiedział Karol. I wypił. W duchu zaś liczył minuty, które zupełnie mu się splątały: ile czasu minęło, odkąd z Morycem przekroczyli drzwi Ustronia? Godzina? Dłużej? Jak długo rozmawiał najpierw z Żenią, a potem z Żenią i Berlińczykami? Ile czasu potrzeba, żeby przygotować obławę na takie miejsce jak to, w taki sposób, żeby się na pewno powiodła?

Na chwilę wyłączył się z rozmowy, a gdy ponownie do niej wrócił, zrozumiał, że temat przewodni zdążył się zmienić. I to dość radykalnie.

– ...w postaci grudek, bo tak wygląda gotowy produkt. Transport nie stanowi kłopotu. Znam kapitanów, którzy chętnie dla mnie popłyną, chociaż pewne niebezpieczeństwo, rzecz jasna, istnieje, zarówno na morzu jak i w porcie po rozładunku. Musi pan wrzucić to wszystko w koszty, panie Grünberg.

– Wrzuciłem – odparł Alfred. – I nadal wychodzi mi bardzo zachęcająca kwota. Ale nie będę się wymądrzać, panie Kulikow, ostatecznie z nas dwóch to pan jest uznanym w świecie matematykim.

Żenia uśmiechnął się zimno.

– Pan zaś bankierem, co oznacza, że znamy się na zupełnie odmiennych liczbach. Karolu? – spojrzał na Borowieckiego, przy czym w jego spojrzeniu czujność mieszała się z rozbawieniem. – Czyżbyśmy cię nudzili? Wydawało mi się, że ty także interesujesz się handlem.

Karol ocknął się natychmiast.

– Poniekąd – zgodził się niechętnie – ale przede wszystkim chciałbym produkować rzeczy, na które jest popyt, rzeczy lepsze i ładniejsze od tych, które mamy na rynku, zaś sprawy sprzedaży zostawić komuś innemu. – Na przykład Morycowi, dopowiedział w myślach. – Ja jestem chemikiem…  a w każdym razie zamierzam nim być… a nie handlowcem.

– Chemikiem... – powtórzył Żenia w zamyśleniu. – Chemik także by się nam przydał. Zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy rozpoczniemy działalność na szeroką skalę.

– Do czego? – Borowiecki uniósł brwi. – Do czego potrzebujecie chemika? Przecież chyba nie zamierzacie produkować tekstyliów?

– Nie słuchałeś, cośmy przed chwilą mówili.

Grünberg przechylił się nieco i poklepał Karola po ramieniu. Tamten wzdrygnął się, lecz nie odsunął, co z pewnością zostałoby zrozumiane opacznie. W zamian za to zmusił się do nieszczerego uśmiechu.

– To prawda, przepraszam, umknęło mi to i owo – zgodził się bez protestu. – To przez wino. Ale wiem, że mówiliście o Indiach, a raczej o roślinie, którą stamtąd przywozisz – skinął Kulikowowi głową. – Słyszałem już o haszyszu, Żenia, nie urodziłem się wczoraj. I niezbyt mi się wasz “produkt” podoba, chociaż, muszę przyznać, czuć w nim pieniądz, i to nie byle jaki…  – Urwał, bo coś mu nagle przyszło do głowy. Coś jakby przebłysk, dzięki któremu klocki wpasowały się wreszcie we właściwe miejsca. – To właśnie _taki_ interes zaproponowałeś Morycowi w Berlinie. I to właśnie _dlatego_ wtedy odjechał. Mam rację?

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, i słusznie, bo żadnej nie otrzymał. Odchylił się więc na krześle i splótł ręce na piersi, zapominając o obitych żebrach. Bardzo szybko pożałował tego gestu.

– Ty zaś – wskazał Grünberga – tylko dlatego zgodziłeś się ze mną rozmawiać,  bo sądziłeś, że doprowadzę cię do _niego_ – wskazał Żenię.  – Poznałeś Welta, tak? Widziałeś go na przyjęciu u tego Orlitza, a gdy zobaczyłeś go ze mną, uznałeś, że na pewno ma kontakt z Kulikowem, wszak byli wtedy bardzo zaprzyjaźnieni. To dlatego zgodziłeś się na pertraktacje z trójką… _studenciaków_ – ostatnie słowo wypluł z siebie z odrazą – i dlatego przyjechałeś do Rygi. No cóż – wstał z rozmachem, o mało nie przewracając krzesła – przynajmniej teraz wszystko jest jasne. Miłej nocy, panowie.

To powiedziawszy, Borowiecki oddalił się spiesznie, nie czekając na reakcję swoich kompanów. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi tak głośno, że ledwo słyszał dźwięki muzyki. Los podsunął mu idealny pretekst. Pytanie brzmiało, czy zdąży – i czy zdoła – wykorzystać go tak, jak powinien.

 

*

 

Jan musiał przyznać, że zdolności organizacyjne radcy tytularnego Szewczenki, były imponujące. Nie minęło czterdzieści minut, a przed siedzibą ryskich stróżów prawa stało już kilka powozów, włącznie z tym, którym miał pojechać on sam w towarzystwie dowódcy.

– Konnych puściłem przodem – wyjaśnił Szewczenko. – Będą obserwować teren, dopóki tam nie dotrzemy.

Doktor Chołoniewski pokręcił głową.

– Niech pan przyzna, panie radcy, że spodziewał się pan tej akcji dużo wcześniej. Pana ludzie zjawili się błyskawicznie, a w dodatku żaden nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

– Powiedzmy – uśmiechnął się tamten – że brałem pod uwagę podobną możliwość.

Jechali szybko, zostawiając za sobą kolejne ulice. Wkrótce wydostali się ze znanego Janowi centrum miasta, gdzie mieszkał i pracował, zagłębiając się w mniej przyjazne zakątki, które nie zachęcały do nocnych spacerów. Było tu też o wiele ciemniej. Początkowo nie rozmawiali z radcą wcale, każdy zajęty własnymi myślami, ale Jan nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zadał przynajmniej kilku pytań. Zwłaszcza, że chcąc nie chcąc, tkwił w tej dziwnej sprawie aż po uszy.

– Domyślam się, że już pan rozgryzł, o co tu chodzi – powiedział w pewnym momencie. Rozpoznawał zarysy budynków, wiedział więc, w którą mniej więcej stronę zmierzają. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej oddalali się od portu. – A w każdym razie wie pan, z jakiego powodu Anton Gawriłow wylądował na bruku.

Radca nie odpowiedział od razu, gestem nakazując towarzyszowi cierpliwość. Przez chwilę szperał w kieszeni, aż wreszcie wydobył z niej niewielki pakunek, zawiniątko raczej, które na oczach doktora ostrożnie rozsupłał.

– Proszę spojrzeń – zasugerował.

Chołoniewski przysunął się bliżej, a nawet pochylił, bo światło wewnątrz dorożki pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Z początku nie miał pojęcia, na co patrzy. Czym, na Boga, były te małe, brunatne grudki, które inspektor tak starannie rozłożył na swoich kolanach, traktując jak ósmy cud  świata? Dopiero potem przyszło olśnienie – raczej dzięki zmysłowi powonienia niż wzroku, który zawiódł Jana z kretesem. Znam tę substancję, uświadomił sobie, czytałem o niej, rozmawiałem na jej temat, a raz zetknąłem się z nią osobiście – to znaczy nie tyle z nią, co z dolegliwościami, których była przyczyną. Z niemiecka nazywają ją _Hashisch,_ zaś po naszemu haszyszem.

– Badałem kiedyś pacjenta – zaczął powoli, podnosząc jedną z grudek, żeby ją lepiej zobaczyć – który palił ten specyfik, i to palił tak namiętnie, że poświęcił dla niego wszystko – obrócił grudkę w palcach, powąchał, a potem odłożył na miejsce. Zerknął na radcę, oczekując jakiejś reakcji, ale tamten nawet nie drgnął. – Żaden lekarz na świecie nie zdołałby mu pomóc.

Gdzieś w pobliżu, po prawej stronie drogi, śmignął konny, wyprzedzając dorożkę. Zapewne był to jeden z podwładnych Szewczenki, który spóźnił się na miejsce zbiórki i usiłował teraz dogonić kolegów.

Lampka, oświetlająca wnętrze pojazdu, chybotała, rozsiewając wokół wątłe smugi blasku. Radca, równie starannie jak wcześniej rozwinął, teraz zawinął grudki z powrotem w szmatkę i schował na poprzednim miejscu. Jego twarz, nieładna jak oblicze wyrzezanego z drewna, ludowego świątka, nie wyrażała niczego poza spokojem. Tylko usta, zbyt duże i zdecydowanie za wąskie, unosiły się ku górze w zapowiedzi uśmiechu, który pojawił się na ułamek sekundy, po to tylko, by natychmiast zniknąć.

Jan, który cierpliwość okazywał wyłącznie przy stole podczas operacyj, znów nie wytrzymał i odezwał się pierwszy:

– Sugeruje pan, że Gawriłowa zabił nałóg? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. Ta konkluzja nawet jemu wydała się dziwna. Zwłaszcza, że zachowanie tego rodzaju, zupełnie nie pasowało mu do Antona, którego sam poznał, człowieka tak odległego od ulegania nałogom, jak dzień od nocy! Już prędzej Karola bym podejrzewał o takie zabawy, pomyślał Chołoniewski, jemu tylko eksperymenty w głowie. Ale Gawriłow? Nie, to się zupełnie nie wiąże w całość! Zresztą ustaliliśmy przecież na początku, że nie było to samobójstwo, tylko zbrodnia.

Na twarzy Szewczenki odmalowało się zaskoczenie.

– Ależ skąd, nic podobnego nie sugeruję – powiedział takim tonem, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. – Antona Gawriłowa, rzecz jasna, zabiła jego małżonka, przez przypadek zresztą, bo nie miała takiej intencji. Nie dziwię się biedaczce. To, co ujrzała w sypialni, zupełnie odebrało jej rozum...

A cóż takiego ujrzała?, chciał zakrzyknąć Jan, ale ugryzł się w język, bo nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, spłynęło na niego olśnienie.

Zrozumiał prawie wszystko.

– Ustronie – powiedział niemal z radością. – Tę nazwę też już słyszałem.

– Czyżby? – Radca wyraził zdawkowe zainteresowanie. – Czyżby, doktorze?

– Tak. – Jan skinął głową. – Dużo rozmawiam z ludźmi, więc słyszę to i owo, choć nie zawsze potrafię odróżnić pogłoskę od prawdy. Nie szukamy mordercy, panie radco, szukamy _przyczyny,_ a przyczyna, w tym przypadku, jest płci męskiej i zna się na robieniu pieniędzy. To dlatego pani Gawriłow doznała szoku tak wielkiego, że popełniła morderstwo. To dlatego Abram Rosenberg podsunął panu trop. – Z nadmiaru emocji, Jan, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, uderzył dłonią w ścianę pojazdu. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. – Nie w smak mu było, że ktoś inny na jego poletku buduje złote imperium! A ten ktoś, mogę się o to założyć, znajduje się teraz tam, dokąd właśnie jedziemy!

Odpowiedzią, zamiast oklasków, był odgłos zatrzymywanej dorożki. Woźnica uspokajał konie, mówił do nich jak do dzieci, a gdzieś dalej słychać było szmer rozmów, co oznaczało, że poza Szewczenką i Chołoniewskim, znajdowało się tutaj więcej osób. Czyżby dotarli na miejsce? Czyli gdzie…? Jan nie skłamał, naprawdę usłyszał od kogoś nazwę “Ustronie” (Nie od kogoś, poprawił się w myślach, tylko od Moryca Welta.), nie miał jednak pojęcia, gdzie tego lokalu szukać – i czy w ogóle istnieje.

Gdy tylko wysiadł, otoczył go smród odpadków, tak potworny, że wymagał zasłonięcia twarzy rękawem. Cuchnęło rozkładającym się mięsem oraz chemię – być może któryś z fabrykantów spuszczał w tym miejscu nieczystości, niewiele robiąc sobie z tego, że w pobliżu mieszkają ludzie. Tak, Jan wiedział już, gdzie się znajduje – stąd także przywożono mu pacjentów, zwykle w ciężkim stanie – natomiast w głowie mu się nie mieściło, że ktokolwiek mógłby w takim miejscu otworzyć rozrywkowy lokal! Dopiero po chwili radca wyprowadził go z błędu: Ustronie znajdowało się nie tutaj, lecz po drugiej stronie ogrodzonych murem, obszernych placów, które od wielu miesięcy usiłowano sprzedać. Jak na razie bez powodzenia. Z tamtej strony nie wyglądało dużo lepiej – ta część miasta w ogóle była zaniedbana i pozostawiona samej sobie – ale przynajmniej lepiej pachniało, stały tam też, z tego co Jan pamiętał, całkiem porządne kamienice. Ustronie, najprawdopodobniej, ulokowano w jednej z nich.

– Nie chciałem ich spłoszyć – wyjaśnił Szewczenko. Wyciągnął fajkę, z zamiarem odegnania wszechobecnego smrodu, ale ostatecznie jej nie zapalił. Obok przeszło dwóch mundurowych, przy czym jeden prowadził konia. Z tego, co Jan się zorientował, wszyscy ludzie radcy byli już na miejscu i czekali na rozkaz. – Dlatego zaszyliśmy się tutaj, z dala od tego parszywego miejsca, a jednocześnie na tyle blisko, by nie tracić go z oczu.

– Na pewno tam jest? Tajemniczy mężczyzna, który lubi innych mężczyzn oraz ich pieniądze?

– Ładnie pan to ujął, doktorze. – Kąciki ust radcy znów podjechały w górę. – Tak, jestem tego pewien. A jestem pewien, ponieważ kazałem śledzić pewnego dżentelmena, który przybył niedawno do Rygi z Berlina, a jutro… no cóż, właściwie to dzisiaj…  planuje wracać do domu.

_Berlin. Dżentelmen z Berlina._ Jan poczuł suchość w ustach i musiał przełknąć ślinę, co z pewnością nie uszło uwagi radcy tytularnego. Za dużo tych zbiegów okoliczności, rozmyślał, wędrując wzdłuż drogi, z pozoru po to, by się rozgrzać (Kłamstwo! Nadal było mu strasznie gorąco!), naprawdę zaś dlatego, że nie potrafił ustać spokojnie dłużej niż kilka sekund. Emocje dawno wzięły nad nim górę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował przekonać samego siebie, że Karol, Maks i Moryc nie brali udziału w przestępstwie, tym mniej w to wierzył. Bo tak naprawdę _wiedział_ , że wszyscy trzej maczali w tym palce. Wiedział, i już! A teraz, gdy usłyszał jeszcze o dżentelmenie z Berlina, którego radca rozkazał śledzić, miał też pewność, że Szewczenko także wie o wszystkim i od początku bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

– Ma pan bardzo… hmm – zaczął radca, zatrzymując Chołoniewskiego w połowie jego “spaceru” – bardzo wyrazistą twarz, doktorze. Od razu widać, o czym pan myśli. Wiedział pan o tym? Życzyłbym sobie więcej podejrzanych, którzy cierpieliby na taką przypadłość.

– To znaczy, że jestem podejrzany? – Jan o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem. To było zbyt absurdalne, żeby dziać się naprawdę.

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

W tym momencie do Szewczenki podszedł jeden z jego ludzi i zaczął mu coś klarować, tak szybko, że Chołoniewski niewiele z tego zrozumiał. Z wyjątkiem jednego: pora była najwyższa, by rozpocząć obławę, czy, jak wolał radca, by zapolować na grubego zwierza, bo towarzystwo powoli zaczynało się rozchodzić. Na razie pojedynczo, ale tylko czekać, aż nastąpi gremialny _exodus_. A wtedy nici z całej akcji.

– Niech się pan trzyma blisko mnie – padł cichy rozkaz. Radca nie prosił, on Chołoniewskiemu _rozkazywał_ , czego lekarz miał pełną świadomość. I nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. – Nie chciałbym, żeby przytrafiło się panu coś niedobrego.

– W takim razie może zostanę tutaj?

– Och, tutaj na pewno nie będę w stanie pana ochronić. Dlatego proszę iść za mną. Bardzo proszę.  Dla pana własnego dobra.

Nacisk, jaki Szewczenko nałożył na ostatnie słowa, do reszty wypaczył ich znaczenie.

Poszli razem w ciemność, przez puste place, które, dzięki wyrwie w murze, stanęły otworem. Przed nimi, za nimi i obok nich, maszerowali uzbrojeni stróże prawa. Po raz kolejny Janowi przemknęło przez głowę, że działania, w jakich bierze udział, niewiele mają wspólnego z improwizacją, za to sporo z opracowanym w najdrobniejszych szczegółach planem. Kto wie, może nawet jego dzisiejsze spotkanie z radcą nie było dziełem przypadku? Ten człowiek był zdolny do wszystkiego! Ciekawe tylko, w jaki sposób zamierzał rozwikłać intrygę, która, zdaniem Jana, wymagała czegoś więcej niż kilkudziesięciu uzbrojonych ludzi, gotowych podpalić wszystko, co tylko stanie im na drodze.

Wkrótce potem padł rozkaz – bezwzględna cisza! Musieli zachować ostrożność, zbliżali się bowiem do podejrzanego miejsca.

Chołoniewski miał rację, Ustronie mieściło się w kamienicy, która wyglądała całkiem dobrze, choć lata świetności dawno miała za sobą. Światła w oknach były zgaszone, a wokół panowała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć podejrzanego dudnienia, dobiegającego spod ziemi. Czyżby z piwnicy? W pobliżu nie było widać  żywego ducha. Jan wytężył wzrok, ale niewiele mu to pomogło, ciemność spowijała teren bardzo dokładnie i gdyby nie połówka księżyca, która wisiała na niebie, nie byliby w stanie dostrzec siebie nawzajem, nie wspominając już o śledzeniu podejrzanych. Oczywiście zapalanie lamp nie wchodziło w grę. Co prawda istniało bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś z Ustronia odpowie atakiem na atak – przebywali tam (ponoć) birbanci, nie wojownicy – lecz mimo to, szef policji wolał nie ryzykować. Zwłaszcza, że chodziło o to, by tamtych zaskoczyć, nie spłoszyć.

Nagle, w pobliżu wejścia coś się ruszyło. Stojący obok Jana policjant drgnął nerwowo i mocniej zacisnął palce na broni, na nic więcej się jednak nie odważył. Nie było rozkazu. Z kamienicy wypadło dwóch mężczyzn, widocznych tak niewyraźnie, że Chołoniewski ledwo dostrzegal kontury ich sylwetek – pewien był tylko tego, że jeden jest wysoki i masywny, drugi zaś drobny i chyba pijany, bo całym ciężarem zawisł na ramieniu towarzysza. Przystanęli na chwilę, a potem ruszyli dalej… prosto na ukrytych za murem ludzi Szewczenki.

– Pamięta pan, co niedawno powiedziałem o pańskiej twarzy, doktorze? – Jan usłyszał szept radcy, tak cichy, że można by go wziąć za głos sumienia. Zadrżał, raczej ze złości, niż ze strachu. Mocniej zacisnął zęby.  – Ciemność panu nie sprzyja. I tak zobaczę wszystko, na co mi przyjdzie ochota.

Tymczasem dwóch pijaków wędrowało tak powoli, jakby ugrzęźli w smole. W końcu ten większy nie wytrzymał – zaklął, stęknął i zarzucił sobie mniejszego na plecy niczym worek ziemniaków. Kolana się pod nim ugięły, ale dał radę. Poszedł dalej, nadal mamrocząc przekleństwa, co widocznie dodawało mu animuszu, przy czym dotarł tak blisko muru, że Jan był już w stanie rozróżnić poszczególne, niemieckie słowa.

Rozpoznał też, niestety, człowieka, który je wygłaszał.

Nawet radca Szewczenko nie przewidział tego, co się wydarzyło kilka sekund później.

Jan, nie zastanawiając się wiele, przypadł do policjanta, który stał najbliżej, i zanim tamten zdążył zareagować, wyrwał mu z ręki rewolwer. Strzelił w górę. Raz, drugi. To wystarczyło – zwierzyna czujnie zastrzygła uszami i ruszyła do ucieczki. Maks Baum (bo to właśnie on znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze, dźwigając na plecach Moryca), odnalazł w sobie dość siły, żeby zawrócić, ale za mało, żeby umknąć pogoni, nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że diabli wzięli sekrety, a z otwartych drzwi wysypał się tłumek zaniepokojonych gości, do których dotarły odgłosy potyczki. Z początku sądzili, że to jakieś żarty, ale gdy spostrzegli policję, jedni zaczęli uciekać, drudzy atakować, jeszcze inni wołać o wino, i rozpętało się piekło. Poszły w ruch pałki, pięści, kule świstały w powietrzu, aż w końcu ani radca Szewczenko, ani nawet Bóg w Niebie, nie potrafiliby okiełznać tego chaosu. Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy wpadli do kamienicy, gdzie o śmiertelny wypadek było o wiele prościej.

– Patrz pan, coś pan narobił – warknął Szewczenko, zanim zniknął na dobre.

Doktor wylądował na ziemi, z rękami wykręconymi do tyłu. Zdążył pomyśleć, że popełnił właśnie największą głupotę w swoim swoim życiu, a potem stracił przytomność.

 

*

 

W połowie drogi do drzwi Karol uświadomił sobie, że popełnił błąd, i to ogromny. Nie powinien był zostawiać Grünberga i Kulikowa bez żadnego nadzoru.

On sam – podobnie jak Alfred – nie znał dobrze Ustronia, był tu przecież pierwszy raz w życiu, ale Żenia z pewnością świetnie orientował się w zawiłościach piwnicy. Tylko naiwny uznałby, że z tego królestwa prowadzi na zewnątrz jedna jedyna droga – z pewnością było ich więcej. A skoro tak, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Kulikow nie tylko sam ucieknie z pułapki, ale wyprowadzi z niej także Freda Grünberga.

Niewiele myśląc, Borowiecki zawrócił, wpadając przy tym na grupę mężczyzn, która szła tuż za nim i nie spodziewała się takiego manewru. Jednego z nich nieomal przewrócił. Przeprosił. A potem, niewiele myśląc, puścił się biegiem z powrotem w głąb lokalu.

Niespodziewanie drogę zagrodził mu Cygan.

– A dokąd to, przyjacielu? Czyżby nastąpiło "później", które mi obiecałeś?

Tylko tego mi brakowało!, Karol zgrzytnął zębami. Potem jednak, gdy uważnie otaksował wzrokiem niechcianego amanta, przyszło mu na myśl, że to nie taki głupi koncept – tamten był barczysty i z pewnością silny, on sam natomiast, po walce stoczonej z Jakubem, nie nadawał się do niczego. Przydałoby mi się wsparcie ze strony kogoś, kto nie zemdleje po pierwszym uderzeniu pięścią, pomyślał. Albo nie ucieknie, gdy usłyszy pierwszą serię wystrzałów.

Chciał powiedzieć coś, co brzmiałoby jak początek flirtu, wyciągnął nawet rękę, żeby objąć tamtego ramieniem, ale zanim to zrobił, gdzieś wyżej, bliżej schodów, rozległy się krzyki. Cygan drgnął i rozejrzał się czujnie. Karol zerknął w tym samym kierunku. Czyżby to już? Czyżby nadchodziła obława? Jeśli tak, to Szewczenko skrewił zupełnie i zanim się obejrzy, oba ptaszki wyfruną mu z sieci!

– Ki diabeł? – zapytał Cygan. W jednej chwili z birbanta przedzierzgnął się w oficera i nawet wyraz twarzy miał teraz inny. – Co się tam dzieje?

– Jest tu drugie wyjście? – Karol nie bawił się w wyjaśnienia. Na górze, w kamienicy, ewidentnie zaczęto strzelać. – Chociażby dla pracowników?

Tamten skinął głową. O nic więcej już nie zapytał.

– Tak, są trzy, licząc to główne. Ale z pracowniczego nigdy nie korzystałem, zazwyczaj jest zamknięte dla gości.

W takim razie, pomyślał Karol, właśnie to ostatnie wybierze Żenia Kulikow.

Głośno zaś powiedział:

– Zbierz tylu ludzi, ilu się da, i uciekajcie. Może tylnego wyjścia jeszcze nie obstawili, może o nim nie wiedzą.

– Kto?

Karol popchnął Cygana w przeciwnym kierunku niż schody, które dawno były odcięte. Zaklął przy tym, bo rozdeptał jakieś szkło, zapewne kieliszek, a potem wpadł na parawan. Miał coraz mniej czasu. Modlił się tylko, żeby Żenia z Alfredem nie opuścili jeszcze budynku.

Chyba nie zdołaliby tego zrobić w tak krótkim czasie?

– Idź już! – zakomenderował i zaraz dodał ze złością. – Czemu jeszcze tu jesteś?

– Wyjście dla pracowników jest tam. – Spokój brzmiący w głosie Cygana otrzeźwił Borowieckiego w jednej chwili. – Bo chyba to cię teraz interesuje najbardziej?

To powiedziawszy, odszedł, a już po chwili Karol zobaczył, jak macha na przyjaciół, krzycząc, żeby biegli w ślad za nim. Że to obława. Wkrótce zniknął Karolowi z oczu, co oznaczało, że wziął na serio jego poradę i zdecydował się uciec.

Karol natomiast, potykając się o porzucone na pastwę losu przedmioty, dotarł wreszcie do sali, w której rozmawiał wcześniej z Grünbergiem i Kulikowem. Stolik był – oczywiście – pusty, barwna materia poniewierała po podłodze, a z kieliszków i dzbana zostały smutne skorupy. Coś spadło z góry, ale Borowiecki w porę odskoczył, unikając uderzenia odłamkiem cegły. Nieopodal, zaplątani we wstążki policjanci, tłukli pechowych gości – albo to goście tłukli policjantów, trudno to było stwierdzić na pewno. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę. Zewsząd huczało od wystrzałów, a jakby tego było mało, pomieszczenie zasnuł gęsty dym, który nie dość, że szczypał w oczy, to jeszcze wywoływał ataki kaszlu. Karol zasłonił twarz rękawem i pomknął… nie, raczej podreptał, bowiem wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, w tę stronę, którą wskazał mu Cygan.

Ominął leżącego na ziemi mężczyznę  – ranny był? zabity? – i napatoczył się na policjanta, całe szczęście bardziej zajętego poharataną ręką, niż tym, co działo się wokół niego. Nie sprawił wiele kłopotu. Za to problematyczne okazały się drzwi z napisem “Wyłącznie dla obsługi lokalu”, ponieważ zamknięto je od drugiej strony na cztery spusty.

Pod Karolem ugięły się nogi.

Pomyliłem się, wszystko na darmo, nie poszli tamtędy – to była pierwsza myśl, po której rychło nastąpiła kolejna: Albo właśnie poszli, tylko bardzo chcieli, żebym uwierzył, że nigdy ich tutaj nie było.

Niedoczekanie!

– Odsuń się. – Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą ten głos. Zachrypnięty. Znajomy.  – Odsuń się, mówię!

Za pierwszym kopnięciem drzwi jęknęły, za drugim zatrzeszczały, a za trzecim stanęły otworem. Posypał się gruz. Karol zamrugał, usiłując pozbyć się pyłu, który wpadł mu do oczu, ale uzyskał tyle tylko, że świat z czarnego zmienił się w szarobury. Krzyk: Pali się!, zawibrował w powietrzu. Pali się! Pali! Potężny łomot świadczył o tym, że gdzieś dalej zawalił się sufit, grzebiąc pod gruzami wszystkich, którzy w porę nie wybiegli na zewnątrz.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Karol z trudem łapał oddech. Mimo to, zacisnął zęby i ruszył przed siebie, ku migoczącemu w oddali światłu lampy. – Rosenberg cię przysłał?

Jakub parsknął.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozostawiłby tę akcję bez żadnego nadzoru? W rękach chłopczyków, którzy ledwo odrośli od ziemi?

Pytanie należało do retorycznych, więc Karol nie odpowiedział. Skupiał się na tym, żeby nie upaść. Korytarz był wąski, ale utrzymany w porządku, chaos obławy jeszcze tutaj nie dotarł – mimo to, wędrowanie nim nastręczało wielu kłopotów. Kelnerzy porzucili tace z naczyniami, które sterczały teraz z ziemi niczym najlepsze w świecie pułapki. Na dodatek w kuchni także coś się paliło. Nie – _przypalało_ , tylko _paliło_ jasnym ogniem, rozsiewając wokół taki smród, że Karolowi zakręciło się w głowie.

O tym, że nie byli tu sami, świadczył odgłos kroków dobiegający gdzieś z przodu. A także echo rozmowy.

– Już wiedzą, że tędy nie wyjdą – W głosie Jakuba zabrzmiała ledwie skrywana satysfakcja. – Musieliby wysadzić drzwi.

– Za… zablokowałeś wyjście? Jakim cudem?

– A takim – warknął bosker – że zamiast popijać wino jak co poniektórzy, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem po przybyciu na miejsce, było obejście dookoła całego domu. Zapobiegliwość popłaca. To była jedna z ważniejszych lekcyj, jakiej udzielił mi pan Rosenberg, gdy zacząłem dla niego pracować.

Miał, sukinsyn, rację. I to zupełną! Karol nie wiedział, dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł, ani chybi doznał jakiegoś zaćmienia, dlatego klął teraz, ile wlezie, bo cóż mu innego zostało? Obrzucał samego siebie takimi wyzwiskami, że z miejsca powinno pochłonąć go Piekło, ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło – jeśli nie liczyć kolejnego wstrząsu, który, niczym fala torsji, szarpnął trzewiami budynku. Nie było już wątpliwości, że kamienica sypie się w gruzy. Ci zaś, którzy dotarli do zablokowanych drzwi, zorientowali się właśnie, że wpadli w potrzask.

Ruszyli więc z powrotem tą samą drogą.

– Czyli jednak nie potrafisz przenikać przez ściany, diabelski pomiocie – mruknął Borowiecki, trudno powiedzieć, czy pod adresem Żeni Kulikowa, czy raczej Grünberga. – Bardzo się z tego cieszę.

– Nie ciesz się tak, panie student – ostudził go Jakub. – Są uzbrojeni.

– I owszem, jeśli za broń uznać laskę z rzeźbioną główką.

Pięściarz skrzywił się paskudnie.

– Skoro śmieszy cię rzeźbiona laska, to znaczy, że niewiele jeszcze w życiu widziałeś… A teraz cichaj – syknął. – Są już blisko.

Faktycznie, byli. Oni dwaj – Kulikow i Grünberg – a także towarzysze Grünberga, z czego jeden ranny.  Czyli czterech na dwóch. Nie, poprawił się Karol, czterech na jednego, bo ja sam na niewiele się Jakubowi przydam.

Tak czy owak, wszyscy jesteśmy skończeni.

– No proszę. – Żenia Kulikow nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego widokiem intruzów. – Znowu się spotykamy. A byłem pewny, że tam, przy stole, pożegnaliśmy się raz na zawsze… Czyżby zmienił pan zdanie, panie Borowiecki?

– W niektórych kwestiach.

– Czyli w jakich?

– Ano w takich, na przykład – do Karola docierały odgłosy nagonki i miał świadomość, że tamci również je słyszą. Muszą słyszeć – że nie wydaje mi się słuszne, aby człowiek pańskiego pokroju, panie Kulikow, opuścił Rygę bez pożegnania.

– Tak? A z kim niby miałbym się żegnać?

Karol wzruszył ramionami. Gdyby mieli rewolwery, dawno byłbym martwy, pomyślał. Odrobinę podniosło go to na duchu.

Jakub stał u jego boku, nieruchomy jak skała i tak samo spokojny.

– A chociażby z radcą tytularnym Kiryłem Denisowiczem Szewczenką.

Pierwszy nie wytrzymał ów najmłodszy z Niemców, z którym Grünberg zawsze miał tyle problemów. Młody, wściekły i przestraszony, wybuchowa mieszanka. Ruszył do ataku jak taran, nie przejmując się wcale tym, że na jego drodze do Karola stoi Jakub-Goliat, któremu wystarczyły dosłownie dwa ruchy, żeby posłać go na posadzkę. Nie zdążył nawet jęknąć. Potem zaatakował drugi Berlińczyk, z bardzo podobnym skutkiem. Jakub się nawet nie zdyszał.

– Pan Rosenberg przesyła pozdrowienia – oznajmił  – od swojego wspólnika, Antona Gawriłowa.

Kulikow roześmiał głośno. Na pokaz. Bez wesołości.

– W takim razie, jak rozumiem, pan Rosenberg ma konszachty w samym królestwie Piekieł! Imponujące, doprawdy…

– Skończmy z tym wreszcie – przerwał mu Grünberg. – Ile chcesz za pomoc? – zwrócił się do Borowieckiego. – Zapłacę tyle, ile obiecałem za farby. Czy to wystarczy?

Och, gdyby tylko Moryc mógł usłyszeć te słowa!, pomyślał Karol.

– Jaką pomoc? – udał zdziwienie. – Nie zdołam przecież odblokować drzwi.

– Nie udawaj – żachnął się tamten. – Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś człowiekiem Rosenberga, inaczej bym z tobą gadał! Naprawdę będziemy tu stać i czekać, aż dach posypie nam się na głowy? Jedyna droga prowadzi do środka, w objęcia policji. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – dodał. – Tak czy owak nie unikniemy aresztowania, a jedyną osobą, zdolną wyciągnąć nas z tej kabały, jest Abram Rosenberg. Więc pytam ponownie: jaka jest twoja cena, panie Borowiecki?

Tamci, kimkolwiek byli (sądząc po odgłosach: co najmniej kilka osób) dotarli już do wejścia z napisem “Wyłącznie dla obsługi lokalu”. Co ciekawe, hałas dobiegał także z drugiej strony korytarza. Czyżby ktoś próbował przełamać zabezpieczenia Jakuba, udrożnić kanał i zajść zwierzynę od tyłu?

Karol  cofnął o krok i otrzepał ręce, jakby przylgnęło do nich coś paskudnego.

– Nie stać cię na mnie, sukinsynu – oznajmił spokojnie, a chwilę później wszędzie dookoła zaroiło się od ludzi Szewczenki. Brudnych, zmęczonych, ale gotowych na wszystko.

Cóż, w jednej kwestii Grünberg się nie pomylił: ani on, ani żaden z jego kompanów, nie uniknęli tej nocy aresztowania.

 

*****

 

Dorożka zatrzymała się przed szpitalem. Koń, zaniepokojony zapachami, szarpnął głową, ale uspokoił się natychmiast, słysząc kojące słowa woźnicy.

– No to jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił radca Szewczenko, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu przerywając milczenie. W jego głosie, co Jan odnotował ze zdziwieniem, nie było wyrzutu, do którego miał przecież prawo. Prędzej smutek. – To była długa noc, nie uważa pan, doktorze?

– Trwała co najmniej milenium – zgodził się Chołoniewski, zwlekając z opuszczeniem pojazdu. Spojrzał na szefa policji. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak wrócić do kwestii, która nękała go najbardziej, ale musiał chociaż spróbować. Dla spokoju własnego sumienia. – A wracając do…

– Nie musi pan, doktorze. Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Jan pokręcił głową. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo rezygnują z raz powziętego postanowienia.

– Ależ jest  – powiedział stanowczo. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa bruzda, wyraz determinacji. – I obaj dobrze to wiemy! Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny, panie radco. Postąpiłem niewłaściwie i nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia. Nadal nie rozumiem, co tutaj robię, skoro powinienem siedzieć w areszcie, w towarzystwie Alfreda Grünberga i Jewgienija Kulikowa. Inspektorze! Zginęli przeze mnie ludzie!

Gdyby podobne słowa wypowiedział ktoś inny, przypominałyby pewnie kwestię z kiepskiego dramatu, ale w ustach doktora zabrzmiały prawdziwie. Nie było w nich ani śladu niepotrzebnej emfazy. Chołoniewski powiedział po prostu to, co leżało mu na sercu, szczerze, bez owijania w bawełnę. Oczywiście mógł sobie wmawiać, że niezależnie od jego “wybryku” i tak doszłoby do walki – a kamienica tak czy owak stanęłaby w ogniu – ale w głębi duszy czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. To prawda, schwytano złoczyńców. Człowiek, który przyczynił się do śmierci Antona Gawriłowa (a także wielu innych osób – ostatecznie, poza uwodzeniem mężczyzn, zajmował się także handlem trucizną), trafi pod sąd i z pewnością nie wyjdzie na wolność zbyt szybko. Jednak mimo to, Jana nadal dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Bez przerwy zastanawiał się, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby wtedy nie strzelił. Czy ci, którzy zginęli, wróciliby cali i zdrowi do swoich rodzin?

– Tego pan się nigdy nie dowie, doktorze, dlatego radzę przestać próbować. – Radca pokręcił głową. – W przeciwnym razie utraci pan zmysły jak ta biedna pani Gawriłow… A propos – dodał – ją także muszę zatrzymać, choć wcale nie mam ochoty. To taka przykra historia.

Chołoniewski otworzył drzwi pojazdu i wyskoczył na zewnątrz, dziwiąc się własnej werwie. Prawdopodobnie był tak zmęczony, że przestał to nawet odczuwać.

– Bardzo przykra – zajrzał jeszcze do środka, żeby pożegnać się z radcą i uścisnąć mu rękę. – Wie pan, gdzie mnie szukać… – rzucił na koniec – gdyby chciał mnie pan jednak zobaczyć w więzieniu. Albo, no cóż, z jakiejkolwiek innej przyczyny. Do zobaczenia!

– Do widzenia, doktorze. I proszę przypomnieć przyjaciołom. – Kąciki ust radcy powędrowały w górę – żeby skupili się raczej na studiach, zamiast pakować się w kolejne kłopoty. Nie chciałbym pożałować, że wypuściłem ich jednak na wolność.

Tymczasem wspomniani przyjaciele doktora Chołoniewskiego, w tym samym mniej więcej momencie wpatrywali się w okna domu, który należał do pani Olgi Iwanownej, wdowy po kamieniczniku.

Okna na ostatnim piętrze były otwarte.

– Zdaje mi się… – powiedział w zamyśleniu Moryc, obserwując, jak sterta ubrań frunie w dół i ląduje na bruku – że mam tego miasta po dziurki w nosie. Strasznie tu zimno. Mokro. A do tego ciągle wieje.

Po chwili do ubrań dołączyły książki. Były cięższe, więc pacnęło, a grudki błota rozprysły się na wszystkie strony.

Maks westchnął i pokiwał głową.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem morza – oznajmił i podrapał się po podbródku.

Karol milczał, milczał bardzo długo. Tak długo, że zirytowany Moryc uderzył go w ramię, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

– Masz pomysł, dokąd powinniśmy pojechać? – zapytał. - Jak już odpracujemy pańszczyznę u Rosenberga?

Tamten uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a każdy, kto znał go choć trochę, wiedział, że uśmiech tego rodzaju, zapowiadał problemy.

– Ano mam. – Karol spojrzał na Moryca, trochę z pobłażaniem, a trochę z czułością, po czym potargał mu włosy. Tamten wywinął się jak węgorz, ale nie wyglądał na oburzonego tymi karesami.  – Ja nie mam nic, ty nie masz nic i on nie ma nic, co oznacza, że razem mamy akurat tyle, żeby założyć wielką fabrykę! Co wy na to, przyjaciele?

Pomysł był tak niedorzeczny, że wszyscy trzej parsknęli śmiechem.

 

**KONIEC**

 

 

Mała Nieszawka, 29.01.2019  r.

 

 

 


End file.
